The Beast, Without
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Sequel to the Beast Within. Kim is still trying to get the hang of her dragon powers while former members of WEE seem to be plotting against her. Is she ready for them?
1. Resurrected

I don't own these characters.

This is the sequel to The Beast Within, which you might wanna read before this one if you haven't done that already.

The Beast, Without

1: Resurrected

Kim and Ron were sitting in one of the debriefing rooms of the main building in of Global Justice's headquarters. Debriefing with them took a little while longer than it did with "normal" agents and they had come to get used to having to wait for Doctor Director to come in the room and properly scold the hell out of them. Needless to say, they did not like it very much, the waiting or the admonishing, but they were used to it. Their debriefings always went that way because they made so many mistakes, even now as two-year agents.

They had gotten better since their first time out, which was to be expected, but they still screwed up plenty of times and on plenty of things. Sometimes, Kim just figured that they got better at screwing up than actually at their missions. Their mistakes were different now as they were more experienced. Their miscues and bad moves were just growing with them it seemed.

Most of their blunders were power-related issues. Many of the mistakes were misjudgments on Kim's part about the strength of a certain move that she made or a failure for Ron's powers to kick in at a certain time. When the mistake was not power-related, it could usually be linked to Ron's fondness for panicking, them allowing other matters going on in their personal lives distracting them, or Ron's fondness to know what a certain button did.

Ron sighed; he hated getting debriefed. It always took so long. After a mission, all he wanted to do was get home and relax, preferably with Yori by his side. Debriefing was like another mission in itself, though. First there was the wait, which would be almost three hours most of the time that they went to be debriefed. And then there was the actual sit down for the debriefing, which could take just as long as the waiting depending on how many mistakes he and Kim made while they were out. Then there were the "mistake" packets that they got and had to take home to study, which was a collection of their mistakes on paper that they needed to go over to make sure that they shaped up.

He really did not see the reason for pointing out all of their mistakes. They got the job done. They always got the job done. Sure, they slipped up here and there, but it was nothing too serious in his opinion. But then again, not too many things were too serious in his opinion short of Bueno Nacho running out of diablo sauce or Yori coming in late for whatever reasons.

Kim was with her best friend in hating getting debriefed. She could not stand the wait right with him, mostly because she just wanted to go home too. She also disliked having her mistakes pointed out to her, even if it was necessary to help in her getting better at using her powers. Still, it was irksome to have so many mess-ups pointed out every time they were debriefed. It made her feel somewhat incompetent.

She figured that by now she should know what she was doing. After all, she spoke with the dragon daily and it claimed to be assisting her on learning how to control her talents, but she was not really getting any better in her opinion if she continued to make so many mistakes during missions. What if one of her mistakes ended up costing them greatly? It could get Ron hurt or worse. She hated thinking about that and she did it often while they were waiting to be debriefed.

She wished that she could just go home when it was all said and done instead of having to listen to everything that she did wrong while they were out. She sighed and just reminded herself that it was part of the job. It was something that she had to go through now that she was Global Justice field agent. Despite all of the mistakes, most people would say that she was damn good at her job.

"You know, I'm gonna petition that they start having snacks if we hafta sit here this long," Ron remarked. He was busying himself by trying to balance a pencil on his finger, but it was not working out as well as he hoped.

Kim smiled a bit, showing amusement. She actually thought it was funny that Ron could not balance the pencil on his finger no matter how hard he tried. It seemed so ridiculous that he could not do something so simple when she had witnessed the guy do some really remarkable things while they were on missions. She wondered why he always seemed to have trouble doing things that should come very easy to him, but he pulled off the miraculous with ease. It was a curious thing.

"They do need something in here," Kim agreed with a nod. Sitting in a room with nothing but a table, chairs, and grey walls for close to three hours was not fun and she wished that Doctor Director would acknowledge that it was a form of torture.

"Some video games would be nice," Ron added in.

"Just something."

The blonde young man nodded. He went back to focusing on his pencil while Kim just closed her eyes; it was unclear if she was considering going to sleep or communicating with the dragon. Ron actually thought it was creepy when Kim spoke to the dragon inside of her; it was about the only thing that he and Shego agreed on. He was glad that his powers did not come with some high and mighty lizard leeching off of him; well, he supposed that in his case it would have been a monkey, which only made it sicker and wrong-er in his opinion. He did note that Kim did not seem to have much of a problem with it, which he thought was good. She should not let certain stuff get to her in his opinion.

Kim just wanted to go home and that was all she was thinking about with her eyes closed. Shego was there waiting for her, after all. She had been gone for over a week and she just wanted to cuddle up to her cranky roommate for the rest of the night to relax. That way, she could just forget that she probably made a trillion and one mistakes on that last mission.

"How long have we been here?" Ron suddenly shouted to the ceiling. It felt like an eternity.

Kim checked her watch. "A little over an hour," she answered. It felt like so much longer than that and they knew that it would be so much longer than that. They could actually still be there two hours later and that thought made them both cringe.

"This is just wrong. Totally wrong. I wanna go home!" Ron whined while pounding on the table in front of them with his fists.

"I know how you feel," Kim said with a sigh.

"I want a real meal along with a real bed," he continued on.

For missions, most of the time GJ agents had to make due with a rations packet as far as food was concerned. It was because they were an intelligence organization and had to keep out of sight most of the time, so it was not like they could just run to the store for some junk food when they were on a mission. On occasion, they did get missions where they could hide in plain view, blending in with the population, but most of the time that was not done. It was never to be chanced that they could be recognized by an enemy, so they were typically supposed to keep out of sight and while they were out of sight, their meals came from GJ rations, just about the worse so-called food on Earth in Ron's opinion.

It had been assumed that the organizations missions would decrease ever since Kim and other members of the organization had taken down WEE for the most part, especially since they had captured the leader of the evil empire among other top-level captives. The organization had disbanded because the leader had been taken, but that did not decrease their missions. It was mostly because that mission had been a search-and-rescue mission and not an enemy roundup, they had missed a number of key players and those people remained in operation, doing nefarious acts whenever the urge overcame them. They just no longer did things under the name of WEE, but instead did things on individual levels for their own personal reasons. Some of them were rather good at being evil in GJ agents' opinions.

The best friends' attention was drawn from their misery as the door to the room finally opened and Doctor Director entered. They turned to her and climbed to their feet, standing at attention. She did not even acknowledge them for a while, having to put down a huge stack of paper. The leader sighed and divided the stack in two unequal piles before looking at her agents.

"At ease," Doctor Director finally said in a nothing but business tone.

Kim and Ron dropped back into their seats. Doctor Director sat down across from them. She put her elbows on the table and then rested her chin on top of folded hands. They were used to her sitting in such a manner, as if she was contemplating just cutting their heads off to make everything easier on her. They were now just waiting for the scolding to begin.

"So, I watched the recording of the main part of the mission," the brown-haired woman stated in a calm tone, betraying nothing of what she felt as she watched the recording.

Kim and Ron were typically required to record their missions for several reasons. One, it gave their superiors a better understanding of their powers, which would hopefully work out well for everyone in figuring out the best way to use the pair. Two, it gave a clear view of things from their perspectives, which made it easier to point out their mistakes to them, but also understand why they might have made such an error. Three, it made it easier to go over missions point blank.

Not all agents needed to record their missions and not all agents were trusted enough to record their missions. As much as Kim and Ron made mistakes, they were trusted enough to finish missions and not get caught with sensitive GJ equipment on their persons. Ron figured that they should not have to write reports since they did have to record their work, but unfortunately, reports were a requirement of all agents; the organization was very good at keeping records for everything and they were quite insistent about it too.

"Do you two realize that you made at least forty-eight mistakes in under thirty minutes?" Doctor Director inquired, still speaking in a professional tone, even though she could not believe that number. Sometimes, the number of blunders that they committed amazed her because they always got back in one piece and never seemed to realize how close they could have come to ruining something or even dying in a few instances. They were like small children in that regard.

"Forty-eight? Damn," Kim muttered. She was with Doctor Director on that one; she could not believe it. They made more than a mistake a minute at that rate.

"That's a new record for that time," Ron declared with a grin. Their overall mistake record was a mission where they made close to two hundred mistakes, but that was over a few days time, not under thirty minutes.

"It's not something to be proud of, Mister Stoppable," Doctor Director pointed out in a bit of a clipped tone.

"It is considering the last mission we had fifty-five mistakes," he countered. That was progress in his opinion. Of course, that was fifty-five mistakes in about four hours, so they were bouncing around the progress board.

Doctor Director sighed. "In these two piles are thorough explanations of your mistakes and what should have or could have been done instead. They also contain training schedules that you two need to follow and well as areas that you need to work on. Miss Possible, you also have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," she stated. She tended to remind any of her agents when they had important appointments if she saw them in a debriefing session.

Kim nodded to show that she was aware that one. She doubted that she was ever going to get used to Doctor Director calling her "Miss Possible." She had grown up with Doctor Director as a tutor and was accustomed to hearing her say "Kim," but ever since she became a full fledge agent, Doctor Director turned formal on her. She understood that was how things were, but it was just hard to get used to.

"Mister Stoppable, I've made plans for you to undergo training with a Yamanouchi instructor and no, it's not your girlfriend before you ask," Doctor Director said and Ron's expression dropped.

"I don't need more training," he huffed, especially since they were not going to let Yori be the one to train him.

"Yes, you do. I'm tired of your powers coming and going. They need to stay and you need to be able to control them perfectly. If that could happen, it should cut your mistakes and accidents down by half," Doctor Director explained.

"What about the other half?" the blonde young man inquired with an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Oh, those wouldn't happen if you'd just be calm and think things out a little bit," she answered as if that was the most logical to say and to her, it was.

"Ouch," he muttered.

"And what about me?" Kim asked, even though she really did not want to know.

"You require better control over your powers too, which means gaining better control over your emotions. If you're going to keep working with Ron, which I do recommend as you're an excellent team, you have to keep your head about you if he gets into a moderate level of trouble and you have trust that he can get himself out of trouble too," Doctor Director answered.

Doctor Director noted sometime ago that Kim usually let her powers slip out of her control when something happened with Ron, which she supposed would be the problem with working with one's best friend. Kim panicked or got upset easily when it came to him and she really did not have any reason to from what their mission films showed. While Ron goofed up a lot, when there was serious trouble, he almost effortlessly came through. He was good on the big things, but the little things he needed to work on.

Doctor Director then slid the agents each the folder that was theirs. She instructed them to open the folders and they proceeded to go over each and every mistake made by both agents. Ron carried the bulk of the miscues and they were mostly little things, which had come to be expected of him. The leader of GJ was hoping to break him of the habit of treating missions like a game until things got thick, but so far that did not seem to be happening.

Kim's mistakes, which were not even ten in total, came mostly from misjudging her own powers, as usual. It seemed that she never got proper perspective in what she could do because her powers continued to change and grow, so they were almost always different mission to mission. She either overcompensated or under-compensated when using them because she did not know exactly how strong they were.

--------------

"Can you believe the size of this thing?" Ron said as he and Kim were finally released. He was referring to the file that Doctor Director had given him. He might as well be carrying an unabridged dictionary in his opinion. How was he supposed to read the thing?

"That is way bigger than the last one you got," Kim replied. Her file was about half the size of his, which was larger than the last one that she had been given too.

"You know, I gotta admit, I thought we'd be a lot better than this by now," he commented with a laugh. It did not bother him too much since they completed all of their missions, but he did think that eventually their mistakes would have grown smaller in number.

"Me too."

"Well, I guess we were both wrong," he said and laughed at that too. "So, what's with you having a doctor's appointment or is it about something I don't wanna know?" he inquired, making a repulsed face toward the end of the question.

It was her turn to laugh. "It's just some routine testing to make sure the dragon isn't doing anything to me. You know they don't trust the dragon, so when I tell them that it says it's not doing anything, they want to make sure," she explained. She could feel things going on with the dragon and she felt like she would know if it was starting to act up now that she was fully aware of its presence. Sometimes, she thought that the higher-ups in GJ knew more about the dragon than they were telling her just because of the way they kept testing her.

Ron nodded to show that he understood. That was another thing about Kim's powers that he found annoying. She was always getting tested for some reason or another. She had doctors' appointments almost every month because of the parasite inside her; yes, he believed the dragon was a parasite. Anything that took up residency in someone else's body without that person's permission was a parasite to him; never mind the fact that Kim had been born with the dragon inside of her, so it was not like it had just hooked itself into her one day.

"It feels good to be going home," Ron commented with a sigh.

"That it does," she concurred.

Both friends had images of curling up with beautiful women in their heads and so, they parted ways quickly to get home and relax. Kim entered the apartment that she shared with Shego and immediately went to the gym room that they had. There were plenty of gyms around town and even two in the condo complex that they lived in, but they still found it necessary to have their own. She came up behind Shego, who was just shadow boxing, and wrapped her arms around the pale woman. Shego was actually surprised.

"Ah!" the fire-starter hollered in shock when she felt the limbs on her. Kim laughed. "Damn you, Kimmie! Make some noise when you come in or something!" Shego barked; she hated that Kim was able to sneak up on her now.

"There's no fun in that," Kim remarked with a smile as Shego turned around to give her a proper greeting.

The green-skinned woman just shook her head before leaning down to give Kim a kiss on the lips. It was not an overly passionate or hot kiss, but more like a "welcome home" kiss. With that out of the way, Shego escaped Kim's grip because she was sweaty and did not want to share that experience, even though Kim was going to take a shower anyway.

"I was wondering when you were going to get in," Shego commented. She was happy that Kim was back after being gone over a week, but she wanted to play it cool.

"Well, we had to get debriefed after we came in this morning," Kim explained. It was now the evening.

"That does explain the homework assignment tucked under your arm. How many mistakes did you two have this time?" the raven-haired female inquired.

"Forty-eight," Kim grumbled.

Shego laughed a bit. "Well, that's better than before. How many of those were yours?" she asked curiously.

"Just eight, but they were huge."

Shego rolled her eyes. Every little slip-up that Kim made on a mission was "huge" to her. Mistakes were always going to be made, especially by someone like Kim, who did not really have anyone to show her how to control her many talents. As long as she and Ron made it back in one piece, Shego figured that it was a good day.

"Well, if you want to talk about them, how about we do it after I get out of these sweaty clothes? We'll order some takeout and go through everything," Shego offered.

The redhead nodded, liking that plan, especially since it was what they usually did. Whenever she came in after a mission, she always did have a thick folder of junk that she needed to review. She liked going through it with Shego, who sometimes disagreed on if Kim had actually made a mistake where it was indicated. But, Shego had a lot of field experience on both sides, so she was a lot of help to the redhead.

Kim went to go take her shower while Shego finished up her shadow-boxing. Kim called for takeout when she was done and by the time Shego was ready for everything, the food was at the door. They sat down on the sofa as close as they could and then spread the file papers out on the coffee table. They then proceeded to go through everything while they ate.

--------------

Professor Dementor, former top WEE scientist, sat back in his chair while watching several monitors. All of the scenes had something in common; they all stared one Kim Possible. They showed her using her various powers in many different ways at many different times too. He could not believe all of the mission data that they had been able to obtain.

He then glanced down at a package that he had received a long time ago. He opened it and looked at through all of the papers carefully, even though he pretty much knew them all by heart at that point. He nodded to himself.

"This probably can be done, as long as he gets everyone to cooperate with the plan. I do know, I can build it!" Dementor declared loudly, even though he was the only person in the room. It definitely was a good plan, though. Sometimes, he could not believe the leader's genius.

--------------

Next time: Kim and Shego enjoy some time together before Kim and Ron get called off for a mission.


	2. Interrupted

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eyes.

2: Interrupted

Shego and Kim were snuggled up close in their full-size bed together; they liked the full-size because it pretty much forced them to be close. It was a good way to avoid going to bed angry with each other because they knew that they were going to be touching almost no matter what once they lay down, so they settled any small disagreements that might come up between them to avoid having all of that tension in the bed. It worked pretty well because neither of them wanted to sleep on the couch for the night or anything like that.

The alarm to their clock went off because they had both been too preoccupied last night to remember to turn the blasted thing off. Shego reached over to the nightstand, groping for the irksome device with her eyes closed and her back to the clock anyway. Once she finally got a hand on it, she yanked out of the wall and flung it carelessly across the bedroom.

"That was unnecessary," Kim commented in a mumble. She was awake, but she still had her eyes closed.

"That thing being on was unnecessary," Shego replied, grumbling as she spoke, showing that she was a bit cranky with the clock having the nerve to go off.

The redhead did not bother to argue and just pressed herself against Shego more so than she was already doing. The action made Shego open one eye to look at Kim, who was trying to go back to sleep it seemed. The pale woman was no longer in favor of that plan.

"Hey, Kimmie," Shego said as if she had a secret to tell.

"Hmm?"

"Think fast."

Kim wondered what in the world Shego was going on about, but she did not get the chance to make an inquiry to find out. But then again, she did not need to ask questions a second later. Shego leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, which she returned as soon as the contact was made. She should have seen that one coming, Kim commented mentally.

Whenever they were apart for a time thanks to their missions, upon their return there was a few days almost feral behavior. They always missed each other, were glad the other was back, and definitely hated knowing that they were going to be separated again as soon as another mission popped up. Shego took the separations worse than Kim did, mainly due to the fact that she slept better and longer when she was with the petite redhead. She could relax more when Kim was around. She often found it difficult to keep still when Kim was away on missions. And when she was away on missions, well, Shego did not even sleep and more often than not she found herself thinking about the mission second and getting back to Kim first.

Kim did not have the trouble sleeping like Shego did, but she often thought more about getting back to the raven-haired woman than the mission that she was on. When things were quiet or still, she would wonder what Shego was doing and if she was all right, not that she ever thought something bad would happen to Shego while she was alone. She would long to be near the pale woman to the point she got fidgety the more time that they were apart.

The kiss that the pair was sharing grew hotter than the plasma that Shego produced very quickly. There was groping and scratching going on already, which was why they often thought that their behavior was rather wild those first couple of days when they got back together. What most would find strange was that Kim preferred it when they were like that because Shego never took time to stop and think.

Whenever they were having a "romantic" encounter, namely taking time to be sweet and tender with each other rather than acting on pure emotion and instinct, Shego always had time to think. With time to think, she always got to wondering if that pervy, annoying lizard that was inside of Kim was awake and possibly watching them. The green-skinned woman had no desire to put on a show for the dragon and it often took a few minutes for Kim to assure her that the dragon was not watching them. Such things never happened when they were both running on sheer desire and need.

They fooled around for most of the morning before Kim remembered that she had a doctor's appointment that she needed to get to. If her memory served her correctly, Shego had one too. They needed to get out of bed.

"Shego," Kim said while biting back a hiss as the pale woman suckled her throat.

"What?" Shego asked, not bothering to lift her mouth from its task.

"We've got to get to the main building in…" Kim paused to check her watch. "Fifteen minutes for our appointments."

"Damn it, I forgot all about that," Shego admitted with a bit of an attitude. She really did not want to get up anytime soon.

"I can see there were other things on your mind," the redhead remarked in a light tone.

"Fine, we'll pick this up when we get back in."

Kim did not argue that and they had to hurry to get ready. It was hard to stay focused considering the fact that they took a shower together to save time. Their eyes and minds wandered as they were getting dressed too. They already knew that their minds were going to be wandering for the rest of the day until they could return to what they wanted to do.

They parted ways when they got to the main building. Shego had an appointment with the doctor for a check-up, which was required of all GJ agents. Field agents typically saw a doctor every four months just to make sure that everything was all right and there were no underlying problems or sleeping injuries that might try to creep up on the agents while they were out.

Shego had to undergo a number of tests and examinations. The doctor liked to make sure that her abnormal body temperature was not actually killing her. They liked to keep up with her powers too because she had developed even higher levels of power since becoming a GJ agent, which had to do with her sparring with Kim as often as possible and also being allowed into Kim's special training area when the redhead was not around. No one wanted Shego to one day melt because of her powers or something like that, mostly because Doctor Director did not want that and no one wanted to upset the boss.

The fire-starter thought that it was all too much for her. Her powers had never harmed her before and she doubted that they were going to start as she got better at using them. Still, she went to the doctor because Kim would have forced her to go anyway or she would have had to hear Doctor Director's mouth until she did make it to the doctor.

--------------

Kim was used to all of the tests and things that she had to go through. She had been a scientific curiosity for as long as she could remember anyway. As far as she was concerned, things had not changed, even though the reason that she was being studied had. Ever since she used the dragon to rescue her mother and Shego, it became common knowledge that she was not "normal" like most of the organization believed. They were stunned to find that she had powers that did not register in any of the tests that they did and no one could really explain it, although Shego noted that everyone and his mother had a theory about Kim and her dragon. Everyone that did not matter anyway.

"Hey, Mom." Kim smiled as the neurosurgeon entered the room while she was waiting for them to do yet another MRI on her.

"Hey, Kimmie," Ann replied as she sat down. She did not conduct any of the tests or things on Kim, but she did oversee most of them to make sure the doctors and scientists did not get beside themselves, which they would do if she was not around.

"Any chance of me getting out of here early?" the younger redhead inquired with a hopeful smile.

"I'll see what I can do. Anxious to get back to your 'roommate'?" Ann asked with a teasing expression on her face. She thought it was amusing that Kim and Shego called each other "roommates" when it was so clear that they were girlfriends; it was not like they even tried to hide the fact that they were dating. There was no reason to hide the fact, so no one really understood why they did not just call each other "girlfriends."

Kim only looked away while doing her best not to blush. She was very, very eager to get back to Shego. She wished that she could just get a regular check-up like every other field agent and have everyone take her word that the dragon was not trying to take over her body or whatever they thought was going on. It did not help matters that her hormones were raging out of control thanks to what they had done all morning.

"Could I just please get out early?" Kim asked again, practically begging now.

"I'll see what I can do," Ann repeated.

Kim nodded and the day proceeded as usual. Halfway through everything, Shego showed up, rubbing a bandaged area of her arm where she had blood taken. She detested getting blood taken since the blasted woman doing it seemed to be blind and could never find a vein the first time out…or the second time for that matter. Shego had been stuck a record of five times that go around. She was thankful that she did not have to do that again until next year.

She watched Kim go through everything that she had to while trying to be annoyed with the fact that Kim was not ready to go. It was hard to be irked at the moment though, because the thing at the forefront of her mind was that morning and what she planned to do when they go home. She was mostly hot and bothered, but there was some annoyance that things were not going fast enough too.

When everything was said and done, Shego grabbed Kim, practically yanking the redhead's arm off, and they set off for their apartment. It did not cross either of their minds to go out since they were outside. There would be time to go on dates later, they told themselves. Right now, they just wanted some privacy in their own home. Unfortunately, they were held up.

"Hey, Possible!" they had a very familiar voice scream. A voice that they really did not want to hear at the moment.

"Damn it," both Kim and Shego cursed and then they came up with the same idea. "Let's just ignore her," they informed each other. The couple continued on their way, only to find that Bonnie was not interested in being ignored, not that she ever was.

"Where do you think you're going, Possible?" Bonnie demanded to know as she landed in front of them. She had leaped from all the way across the street to block their path.

"Bonnie, we're really in a hurry," Kim said, trying her best not to sound too eager or Bonnie would just be a pest even longer if she knew that the couple was trying to get somewhere.

"She doesn't have time to whip your ass today," Shego stated. She had never met a more persistent creature than Bonnie. The cat-girl refused to accept that her powers were no match for Kim and right now, it was just annoying. They had better things to do than deal with Bonnie and her raging jealousy.

"You stay out of it, you turncoat," Bonnie barked at Shego.

"I'm surprised you know what a turncoat is," the green-skinned woman remarked and she was telling the truth.

Bonnie never did strike Shego as a smart one, especially since she kept making the same bonehead move of challenging Kim to a fight whenever their paths happened to cross. No one could beat Kim in a battle and Bonnie needed to accept that, especially with her transformation powers. The tanned woman needed to accept that along with getting all of the great things that cats possessed, she had their weaknesses too, which made her powers kind of bland.

"This between me and Possible. Now step aside," Bonnie ordered while making a sweeping gesture with her hand.

"Usually, I would be all for watching Pumpkin wail on you like there's no tomorrow, but it tends to take more time than I'm willing to give up right now. So…" Shego let loose a plasma wave with one hand that threw Bonnie, who was caught by surprise, back across the street. The tanned female screeched like a cat all the way over there. She lost consciousness as she impacted a building.

"Shego," Kim sighed. She thought that was being much too rough with Bonnie, even though she knew that the cat-girl was fine.

"Come on, before she wakes up," Shego replied while pulling Kim off in the direction of their home. The redhead did not argue with that.

----(New day)

An annoying, yet familiar beeping sound took Kim and Shego from their sleep. They groaned as they started reaching on their nightstands for the Global Justice-issued communication devices. They both picked up what they thought was their own device and answered.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim grumbled.

"Yo," Shego pretty much grunted.

"Shego, do you think you could put Kim on?" Wade requested. He was on screen for the device that Shego was holding, which turned out to be Kim's and not hers.

"Miss Possible, if you could get Shego on the line," Doctor Director commented. Shego was the only agent that the boss was not totally formal with. It probably had something to do with the fact that Shego got on her nerves like no other agent ever.

"Oops," the couple muttered as they realized that they had grabbed the wrong ones. It was a common occurrence when they were contacted early in the morning and they did not bother to look when answering calls. If they bothered to open their eyes, Kim would have noticed that she was holding a green device just like Shego would have noticed that she had a sky blue one if she had looked.

The pair passed each other the proper communication units. Kim at least had the decency to try to wake up and give Wade her undivided attention. Wade was Kim and Ron's mission dispatcher as well as their connection to the home base when they were out on missions. He was not a full fledge agent yet because of his age, but with the work that he was being trained to do, he was allowed to have input in missions regularly since he was not in any direct danger and he proved competent enough to not put any agents in danger. Besides, Kim and Ron were very comfortable with Wade and trusted him just as well as they trusted each other. It was doubtful that they would have such a connection with any other dispatcher.

Shego got her missions directly from the boss herself for the simple fact that Shego would not listen to anyone else. She was not particularly respectful even when she was dealing with the leader, but Doctor Director tolerated her better than most people. She supposed that she tolerated Shego because she knew that the rotten attitude was mostly a front or a way to keep irksome people away from her.

The pair listened for a couple of minutes before disconnecting the communications. They turned to each other and sighed. They knew what the other was going to say, but they spoke anyway.

"I got a mission," they both reported.

"Well then, I guess we need to get dressed then," Kim commented with a smile.

"I don't want to get dressed. I just want to sleep," the pale woman complained. They had had a late night last night after going to a movie, dinner, a club, and then coming home to cap off the evening with a couple of hours of coupling before falling to sleep three hours ago.

"Sleep when you get back. Come on," Kim urged.

"I hate you and your energy," Shego grumbled.

"Oh, like you're not going to be up once you get out and get going."

"That's not the point. The point is that I don't want to get out and get going."

"Well, you have to. That's our jobs. Now, get up and let's go," Kim said and then she slapped Shego soundly on the rump.

"Hey!" Shego practically squealed. "You don't do that!"

"But, you do it all the time to me," the redhead pointed out.

"It's really cute when I do, though," Shego remarked.

"Not to me," Kim replied with a pout.

Shego laughed and they finally got out of bed. They showered and got dressed in their mission gear. They parted ways at the door, kissing each other as a farewell. Shego would get briefed on her mission at the main building while Kim had to meet up with Ron and they would be briefed on their mission en route.

--------------

Kim and Ron were dropped off by a GJ jet at the base of a mountain range. If they got too close it would have alerted the villain that they were going after, so the pair had to climb the rest of the way, which Ron as not too happy about. They started climbing anyway with Kim in the lead to spot any security or detection devices thanks to her dragon eye powers. She could control the dragon eye to a certain extent, but like all of her other dragon powers, she could not completely figure out the dragon eyes. She did use that power involuntarily, though more often than not since it never went away. She could enhance it though, to detect certain things, like what she was looking for now.

The climb up was being monitored very carefully, even though the duo did not know it. They were expected. They were actually welcomed because one of them was wanted. Of course, they did not know that.

As the two made it to the top of the mountain hideaway, they were greeted by giant dogs. It would not have been so weird if the mutants dogs were not huge dachshund. Kim could not believe what she was seeing.

"We're being attacked by giant wiener dogs?" Ron asked curiously, just to be sure. He considered that he might be hallucinating since he had drank some diablo sauce on the way over; there was nothing better to, so he and Rufus had a sauce drinking contest.

"It does look that way," Kim replied as three dogs charged over to them, making sure to display their large, pointy teeth that got Ron's attention.

"Ah, nice doggy!" Ron hollered while running away, hoping to shake the beast.

Kim rolled her eyes and just went to work on the canines. She let loose her dragon's fire; the swirling, red-orange flame-like projectile erupted from her hand. She was still a bit iffy about using the power because she feared that she might kill someone with it, even though she had yet to even critically injure someone with it. The dogs ran off after they were struck by the power.

Kim and Ron then burst into the hideout since they figured that they were known; somebody had to hear those dogs. They were greeted by more mutated animals once they stepped inside and also monster plants. They both could not believe that they were being attacked by giant wiener dogs, killer thorn vines, and a bunch of other things they did not even know what they were.

"What in the world is this thing?!" Ron hollered while trying to kick a two-foot high pile of moss off his foot. He was pretty sure that the gross thing was trying to eat his leg.

"What the hell is this!" Kim huffed while tearing through vines that were as thick as her arm. They were trying to wrap around her.

The monster-sized animals kept coming too. The duo continued on fighting, but the mutants did not seem to stop coming. They made their way deeper into the hideout, just hoping that things they were doing did not count as mistakes.

--------------

Professor Dementor watched on his monitors, specifically watching Kim. She was an amazing creature, he silently admitted. Well, it was not really her, he corrected himself. He could not wait for her to make it to him. He just hoped that she was as distracted as she seemed to be because he knew that if she was paying just a little bit of attention to anything that was not attacking her, then she would discover his plot with those talented eyes of her. He would find out sooner enough as she and her partner were drawing closer to him.

Kim and Ron were coming closer to Dementor and they ran right into the room that he was in without paying any mind to the archway that they passed through to enter, even though there was a weird flash of light when Kim went through. They did think that it was odd that Dementor was laughing as they came in and then the archway that they had gone through suddenly released itself from the wall and condensed itself down into a small canister, which then shot off through the roof.

"What's going on?" Ron wondered loud.

"Thank you, Miss Possible for everything. I appreciate the help. Now, so long and goodbye!" Professor Dementor shouted as he started a jetpack that he was wearing and rocketed off without a fight.

"What is going on!" Ron hollered in a confused tone.

"I think we just failed the mission," Kim commented, sounding rather incredulous.

"But, he didn't even do anything," Ron pointed out. He was pretty sure that Dementor had not done anything anyway. He looked at Kim. "This is going to go down as one huge mark on our record, isn't it?" he asked and all she could do was nod.

--------------

Next time: Kim realizes something is missing and then she starts feeling sick.


	3. Missing in action

I don't own these characters. I also don't own the dragon eyes.

3: Missing in action

Kim felt a little dizzy. She supposed that it was a good thing that she was seated on a plane, which was taking her and Ron back to Middleton. Ron looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"K.P, you feeling okay?" he asked. She looked a bit pale to him. He would have assumed that she was just motion sick or something like that, but such a thing had never happened before. As far as he knew, his best friend never got sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, her voice sounded weak.

"You don't look so good," he commented and Rufus popped out of his pocket to take a look. The bald rodent had to agree with Ron.

"Not good," Rufus squeaked.

"I'm fine. I think I just need something to eat or something," she replied. She did look a little pale. Her throat was a little dry and she was a bit hot. She thought that she might have overexerted herself in fighting with all of Dementor's minions, especially since he was working with a whole rain forest against them as well as robots, although she had never overexerted herself before.

"Yeah, something to eat would be nice," Ron agreed and he pulled out a ration packet. He cracked it open and bite into one of the energy bars. He made a face as he swallowed. "Yeah, something edible to eat," he groaned.

Rufus started eating the ration bar for Ron. The blonde young man sighed and sat back, expecting to see his partner pull out her own ration pack and eat something since it was her idea. Kim leaned back too and closed her eyes, not bothering to reach for something to nibble on. It was then that she realized something. Something was wrong with her.

"Ron," Kim said in a calm voice. She did not want to alarm him, especially since they were in a small area with nowhere to go.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied.

"I don't feel the dragon anymore," she informed him.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I mean, I think the dragon's gone," she answered.

"Um…how is the dragon gone? Where would it go? Doesn't it like need you to live or something like that?" he inquired, looking just as confused as he sounded.

"I don't know where it went," she replied. It was not like the dragon was supposed to be able to leave her body. As far as she understood, the dragon did need her to live.

"Should we backtrack for it?" he offered.

"It's not like it's a lost book or something like that. I didn't drop a whole dragon or anything. Besides, if I did, I think we would have noticed that," she remarked. She was doing an amazing job with keeping her cool, which was keeping Ron came, even though he thought it was a bit weird that she was not freaking out about losing something that he guessed gave her the power that she had or something like that.

Ron nodded; she had a point. "Well, maybe that's why you don't look so good," he proposed.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't feel any different really. I'll report it to Doctor Director when we get in, but I don't really know what to do about it. I don't even know what happened to it," she explained.

Ron nodded again; he supposed that made sense. They really could not do anything about the dragon being gone, even though they did not understand it. They did not know that the dragon could even leave Kim. She had been under the impression that not only did the dragon need her to stay alive, but also that the dragon was a part of her in someway. No one would explain what that way was, but she was pretty sure that the dragon was part of her. So, losing the dragon in such a weird way was just like her losing a lung. Where would she even begin to undergo searching for such an item if it was gone and she had not noticed until too late?

But, she did not feel too terrible with the dragon being gone. Even the dizzy spell passed after a few minutes. Her color returned to her for the most part and her throat settled itself. She decided to try her powers just to see if those were still there and found that her eyes were still the same as always. She held her hand up and made a small burst her flame. She even manifested just a little bit of her dragon aura. She did not try the wings because there was not enough space in the area that they were sitting in. Everything seemed fine. Maybe she did not really lose the dragon, she told herself, but she could feel that it was gone.

--------------

Kim and Ron were sitting in same dreary room that they were always trapped in while waiting for their debriefing. Ron leaned down and banged his head against the table because of the boredom. Kim was impatiently tapping her thumb against the table. They both wanted to get out of there, especially since they knew that they had a good yelling coming at them. After all, they had actually failed the mission and they were willing to bet that they made a bunch of mistakes that led to that occurrence.

Doctor Director entered the room and the pair rose to attention. She had her usual bundle of papers, which she put down. She split the pile in two and the pair of agents noticed that the splits were not nearly as large as they had been in the past. They thought that was weird, especially since they had failed to apprehend Professor Dementor.

"At ease, agents," Doctor Director said as she sat down.

The duo followed suit, sitting back in their seats. They continued to eye the piles, wondering if maybe there was more or that they might just be reassigned. Ron would not mind being reassigned, but he knew that Kim would have a problem with it. Kim loved being a field agent, after all.

"This was an odd mission," Doctor Director commented.

"Duh," Ron muttered, which earned him a glare. He eep-ed and decided to not add any more color commentary at the moment.

"There was a lot of fighting, which you two did well on. You tried your best to make it through everything as quickly as possible, knowing that time was of the essence. The one problem I have is that you two charged into that room, hoping to catch Dementor," Doctor Director said.

"What was wrong with that?" Kim asked. How else were they supposed to get into the room, especially when they felt like they were working against the clock?

"You went in there without thinking and it appeared that it might have been a trap," the brown-haired woman answered.

"But, it wasn't," Ron pointed out. Nothing happened when they went into that room, after all.

"It could have been. Maybe it even was, but it did not work, which is lucky for you two since Dementor's things don't usually malfunction. We're trying to track him to find where he might have gone, so for the moment, you two are dismissed," Doctor Director told the team.

"That's it?" Ron asked in disbelief. That had to be the shortest debrief that they had ever gone through.

"That's it. Unless you two have more that you wish to add," Doctor Director replied.

"I do have one thing I need to report, even though it's in the written report," Kim volunteered.

"Is this about the dragon?" the boss inquired.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's gone," the redhead answered. She could not feel its presence at all anymore and she knew that it was not sleeping. She could just tell that it was gone.

"I'll start looking into it. Do you know the exact moment you ceased to feel the dragon inside of you?"

"No, I mean, not with all of the fighting and everything going on. I didn't even think about it until we were halfway here," the redhead explained. There was so much going on that she did not have time to think about the dragon until later on.

"I'll look into it. How do you feel?" the leader asked curiously. She was doing a good job at hiding some concern that she felt for the olive-eyed agent. She doubted that it was a good thing for something that had been with Kim all of her life to suddenly be gone from her body, but she noticed that Kim did not seem bothered by it.

"I feel fine," Kim assured the brunette. She was being very honest and sincere. She felt totally fine, aside for the fact that she could tell part of her was missing.

"Good. If that changes, let me know. Other than that, here are your files and you two are dismissed," Doctor Director repeated while pushing the two piles to the youngsters.

The pair collected their files and exited the room. They went to their homes, like they always did after missions. They hoped that they were going home to beautiful women like before since their girls had gotten called out too. Kim was sad to discover that she was going to be alone for at least the night because Shego was not there. She hoped that changed by tomorrow.

--------------

Kim groaned. She was lying in bed and sunlight was invading the room. She did not want to get up yet; she preferred getting up when the alarm clock went off. She reached down; her hand had been resting by her head. She planned to pull the covers over her head, but her hand hit something delightful when it touched the cover. Her hand hit Shego's body.

"Shego," Kim whispered with a smile as she snuggled up closer to the body next to her. She did not even need to open her eyes to know that it was Shego or when she was too far on the older female. She just knew, like always.

"Hey, princess," Shego muttered as she wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," the redhead commented.

"It's okay. I'm going to fall right back to sleep in a second," Shego answered honestly. She just had to get Kim situated against her in the most comfortable way and then she would be right back out.

Kim only smiled a bit, amused by that answer. They were both going to go back to sleep once Shego got Kim exactly how she wanted her. They ended up with Kim's head on Shego's shoulder and Shego had her leg thrown over Kim's waist. Shego buried her head in Kim's fiery mane and they went back to sleep. The alarm never sounded, meaning Shego got to it before she lay down to sleep when she had come in.

Kim did wake up first, but she had no intention of moving. She enjoyed just being close to the pale woman in her arms, especially since she had not seen Shego when she came in last night and she had slept through Shego coming in. So, she just smiled while cuddling up to her "roommate."

Shego felt the weight against her shifting and moving slightly. She smiled to herself and just let the redhead work against her. It was the best way to get woken up in her opinion, short of Kim actually getting her started in the morning anyway. So, she just reveled in the feel of the younger agent for a few moments before she was fully awake and ready to do much more.

"Princess," Shego whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"We don't have any stupid appointments or anything today, right?"

"Nope. The day is totally ours," Kim answered.

Shego smirked. "That's what I like to hear."

Kim could guess what was coming next. Shego moved quickly and pinned Kim underneath her; even if the move was not so predictable, the redhead would have seen it coming. Shego knew that, but appreciated that Kim let her have control of the delicate operation.

Shego leaned in for a kiss, a surprisingly gentle one. It would seem that the day's encounter was not going to be totally raw and mindless, which meant that Shego was going to end up thinking for a while before they actually got to anything. Kim hoped that the thinking did not last too long when the green-skinned woman started it.

After a long, deep kiss, Shego did pull away. She looked into Kim's olive eyes that were sprinkled with golden flakes. She smiled at the sight and then seemed to realize that there was something different about her lover. She could not figure out exactly what it was, but she was willing to bet that that stupid lizard had something to do with it.

Ah, she hated that overgrown gecko living inside of Kim. She was willing to bet that the annoying creature was in there right now watching them like the pervert it was. She knew that Kim claimed the dragon slept most of the time and never watched them when they were together, but she really did not believe that. It was not that she thought that Kim was purposely lying to her, but she doubted that Kim could pay attention to the dragon all of the time and there was also the fact that Kim had not been totally aware of the dragon until recently compared to how long the creature had been inside of her, namely all of her life. Shego thought that Kim could not always figure out what the dragon was doing just yet, especially since she still had some trouble even controlling the powers granted to her by having that freeloading serpent in her body.

"Shego, are you going to keep going or is this the part where I steal your spot?" Kim remarked.

"Hmm?" Shego asked. It was obvious that she was letting the idea of the dragon possibly watching them bother her.

"I'm taking over," Kim declared; it was the only way for them to get to where they both wanted to be as soon as possible.

"Like hell you are," Shego replied and she made sure to keep the redhead pinned where she was.

"You know, you don't have to worry about the dragon watching us," Kim said.

"Why? The lazy, good-for-nothing toad is asleep?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's gone," the younger woman answered honestly.

"Gone?" Shego echoed. She surprisingly did not like the sound of that, even though she had always wished that the stupid thing would get out of her lover. "I thought it needed you to live."

"Well, that's what I thought too, but I'm pretty sure that it's gone," she repeated. Kim was actually kind of happy that the dragon was gone because it meant that she could be with Shego without the awkward moments where Shego halted everything that they were doing to contemplate if they were giving the dragon an x-rated show or not.

"…Is that okay?" Shego asked in a concerned tone. As far as she knew, Kim had been born with that dragon inside of her and she doubted that it was a good thing for something that had been inside of the redhead all of her life to just be gone.

"I feel fine. Powers still work too," Kim answered and to prove her point, she changed her eyes to total gold.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Shego ordered. Out of all of the dragon powers, the eyes bothered her the most. She had no idea what Kim might be seeing when she used the dragon eyes full force and she really did not want Kim to look at her with the fully powered dragon eyes. It felt like such a violation.

"Okay, okay." Kim returned her eyes to the usual color and she laughed a bit. She could understand why the complete dragon eyes bothered Shego; sometimes, she did not even know what to make of what she was seeing when she used them. She had actually seen the future once with the eyes and it freaked her out completely; it was not really that she saw the future, but her eyes fed her brain a large amount of information and her brain used it to come to the only possible conclusion of what would happen, so it was like seeing the future because she knew what was going to happen before it happened. She really needed to learn how to control everything that was involved with her dragon powers. All Doctor Director could help her with was the eyes.

"So, what happened? Where'd the dragon go? When did it leave?" Shego inquired curiously.

"I don't really know. I mean, there was a lot of fighting and everything, so I didn't really notice what was going on."

"And you're fine?" the green-skinned woman asked to be sure. She reached out and lovingly caressed the younger agent's cheek.

"I'm totally fine. So, are we going to get this going or am I going to have to flip you?" Kim asked to get them back on task.

"You flip me and we'll be doing something sweaty and hot, but it won't feel as good," Shego replied.

The redhead smiled and Shego did get to work. She still worked tentatively, thinking that the dragon might still be in there and watching. Kim decided to take charge halfway through everything, which started a controversy of its own. Shego hated when Kim challenged her while they were in bed, so they started fighting over control of everything, but they did not actually fight.

By the end of it, they both sporting bruises and love bites. They had scratches on them too. It was a common occurrence since they both had had some rather sharp nails, claws really. They were breathing hard and eyeing each other with determination in their gazes. Sometimes, they considered that it was not a good thing for rivals to be lovers too.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson as soon as I get my second wind," Shego commented.

"By then, I'll already be teaching you a thing or two," Kim replied.

"The hell you will."

The pair did spend most of the day in bed. They did get up to fix some food and they watched a movie together. Shego did ask about Kim being sure that the dragon was gone again and Kim did confirm it once more. Shego then wanted to make sure that Kim was totally fine, which Kim tried to assure the green-skinned woman of, but Shego did not buy it until Kim proved that she was fine. She proved it by attacking Shego and the day ended the same way that it started.

----(New day)

Kim had been feeling a little sick for the past couple of days. She did not think anything of it, even though she had never been sick before. She had called her mother when the feeling first began and her mother told her that she might just be getting the flu, although Ann could not recall a time that her daughter was sick either. She gave Kim some advice on what to do and told Kim to call if things got worse over the next few days. Kim considered that she was going to have to call her mother again.

It started out with some coughing and a slight headache, but now it worked its way into a huge headache followed by trouble breathing, nausea, muscle aches, and more coughing. Shego joked that Kim was pregnant, which the redhead did not find too funny since she was genuinely sick. But, she did have Shego to be her nurse, which made her feel just a little better.

Shego made sure that Kim stayed in bed and she brought the redhead anything that she might need. There was tea, soup, disgusting cough syrup, and cuddling if she behaved herself. Kim would not mind being sick since Shego was being her nurse, but there was the whole being sick thing involved. And being sick was horrible, terrible, she would not wish it on anyone.

Kim groaned. "Ah, I got to throw up again," she muttered.

She had to crawl out of bed if she wanted to get to the bathroom. And she really needed to make it to the bathroom because she had already vomited in the trashcan more times than recommended. She hiccupped and knew that she needed to get moving. She forced herself out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. She let loose so loudly that Shego could hear her and she was in the kitchen.

"Pumpkin, you okay?" Shego called. When there was no answer, she called again, but there was no response. "Pumpkin?"

Shego went to the back since she was not getting any answers. She glanced into the bedroom and saw that Kim was not in the bed. She proceeded to the bathroom, which had the door shut. She knocked on the door and called for Kim once more. Kim did not answer still.

"Princess, I'm coming in!" Shego shouted because the silence was making her nervous. She pushed open the door and gasped. "Princess!" she screamed. Kim was lying on the bathroom floor, unconscious.

--------------

Next time: what is wrong with Kim?


	4. Out of order

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eyes either.

4: Out of order

Kim could tell that she was in an unfamiliar bed without looking. The mattress was too hard and thin. The smell was wrong for the bedroom too. The pillow was not right. Nothing was right and she did not even have to open her eyes to tell. When she finally did open her eyes, she saw that she was in a hospital room, complete with an IV in her arm.

"What the hell?" Kim muttered in a weak voice. Her body matched her tone in feeling at the moment, along with aching in a way that she had never experienced before. She guessed that she was still sick, but so sick that she needed to be the hospital? It did not seem right. Shego had been taking such great care of her, she thought. Wait, where was Shego? "Shego?" the redhead called in feeble tone.

"Kimmie-cub, you're awake," her mother said and she stepped into view. Her husband and the twins were there too, but the twins had fallen asleep in their chairs in the waiting area and so James was watching them. The boys wanted to be around for when Kim woke up because they were genuinely worried about their sister if she was so ill that she was in the hospital. The doctors Possible were debating on if they should tell Ron or not because they did not want to worry him, but they had conceded that Ron was practically a brother to Kim and should know about it. They were not sure what they should do, though. They really did not want to alarm the emotional blonde.

"Mom…where's Shego?" Kim asked, sounding weak and concerned. She wanted to know what happened to her green-skinned mate.

"She's not here right now. How do you feel, Kimmie?" the neurosurgeon inquired, making sure to sound normal. She did not want to alarm her daughter by sounding as worried as she was. After all, Kim had never been sick a day in her life and now she was in the hospital with some mysterious illness, so Ann and their family could not help fretting over Kim's condition.

"Still sick…" the younger redhead groaned. She felt like a ship landed on her after falling out of the sky and then was rubbed back and forth over her a few dozen times. Everything ached, even her eyelashes.

"That you are," her mother confirmed.

"Am I in the hospital?" Kim asked, even though she knew the answer to that. She still wanted to know, though.

"Yes, you are."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick," Ann pointed out the obvious. It was not just that Kim was sick, though. There was something seriously wrong with the younger redhead to the point where her family was scared for her; Shego was right there with them. That was why they did not know if they should tell Ron or not; they did not want him to share in the misery all around.

"Right…" the younger redhead muttered. It made sense. "But, I was sick before and I didn't need to be in the hospital for it," she pointed out, not that she knew the conditions necessary for people to be admitted in the hospital. After all, it was her first time ever being sick.

"You didn't pass out before," her mother replied.

"Pass out?"

"You passed out. Shego found you on the floor in your bathroom, you weren't breathing very well, and we had to rush you here," Ann explained.

The slender doctor could still hear Shego's panicked voice over the phone telling her that Kim was lying unconscious in the apartment and it was hard to tell if Kim was breathing. Shego had been so alarmed that the first call she had made were to Kim's parents instead of for an ambulance. The doctors Possible had been the ones to call for help while also trying to keep Shego calm on the phone.

"Where is Shego? How come she's not here with me?" the younger redhead inquired curiously.

"She was here not too long ago, but she ran off to go talk to Doctor Director. She did fill us in something that might be important, though," Ann commented.

"What?" Kim asked with a confused expression on her face.

"She said you told her that the dragon isn't inside of you anymore," Ann reported.

"No…it disappeared a few days ago on a mission…I think anyway. You think that has something to do with me getting sick?" Kim asked curiously. She did not really see the connection because she had felt fine when she first noticed that the dragon was gone.

"Maybe. We're not sure about that. The doctors are all trying to see what illness you might have. Shego thought that the dragon might have something to do with it and a few of us agree with her," Ann answered. She had to agree with Shego's logic of something that had been inside of Kim all of her life, was suddenly gone, and now Kim was very ill for the first time in her life had to be related. The doctors in the hospital were checking for every illness under the sun just in case, though.

"But, I didn't feel any different when I figured out the dragon was gone. I've even still got all of my powers," Kim said and she struggled to lift up her right hand. Once she had her hand up, she ignited her flame-like power. The orange flames swirled around her hand as always and then she groaned, almost as if she was pained. Sweat formed on her forehead rather quickly and she winced. The power went out and she lost consciousness.

Ann sighed and rubbed her forehead. There were so many problems suddenly. Kim was sick when she never got sick before. The dragon was possibly gone and might possibly have something to do with Kim's illness. If that was the case, what did that even mean? How could they even get the dragon back if it was gone and it had something do with Kim's illness? What if Kim got worse before they even figured out what was wrong with her? So many problems.

--------------

"You mean to tell me that you haven't been on top of this since the moment that she told you!" Shego hollered at the head of GJ. She just wanted to rip the damned eye-patch-wearing woman's regular eye out.

Doctor Director and the cranky green agent were in her office. Shego had burst in ranting about the dragon being gone and Kim being in the hospital; both things Doctor Director knew of course. The pale woman got extremely upset when Doctor Director acknowledged that she was aware that the dragon was missing, but had not thought too much of it since Kim had not made such a big deal about it.

"Shego, calm down," Doctor Director urged the raven-haired woman. The last thing they needed was to have a showdown, especially at such an important time.

"How the hell can I calm down! She's in the hospital! What if she…" Shego choked back that question. No, there was no way in hell that she was even going to think that. She was not going to lose her princess.

"Okay, the dragon is gone and we think that's why she's in the hospital?" Doctor Director guessed.

"Why don't you go flip that eye-patch up to give yourself a better view of reality, doc! She's never even been injured to the point where she needed to go to the hospital, but now the dragon's gone and she's sick to the point that she's in the hospital, you think there might be a little connection?" Shego screamed in frustration. Oh, god, she hated Betty Director with a passion! If things continued as they were, she was going to use her plasma full force against the infuriating leader.

"I will flip the eye patch up and go inspect Kim myself. Maybe the dragon eye could help us out," Doctor Director offered. She might be able to see what the problem was with the use of her dragon eye.

"Then move your ass already!" Shego commanded in a heated tone. Damn it, why did she not just say that in the first place?

Doctor Director decided not to argue because she knew that there was not going to be any other way to deal with Shego other than appeasing her because of what Kim was to Shego. Kim was the first person to care about Shego beyond her mercenary skills. Kim had risked her neck twice for Shego without even thinking, not even considering that she was putting herself at risk. All Kim had known at the time was that Shego needed her and she went. Kim brought Shego something that no other human being could ever think to offer too, which was a feeling of safety; it was something that neither of them acknowledged because of who Shego was, but they knew it was there.

There was also something underlying it all that Doctor Director refused to bring up. She was worried about Kim beyond the fact that Kim was her agent. She wanted to know what was wrong with the young redhead too. She wanted to help out in any way that she possibly could and at the moment, she could lend them her dragon eye to hopefully figure out why Kim needed hospitalization.

The pair took off toward the hospital. Kim was out still when they arrived. Ann was still in the room and explained that Kim had passed out when she used her powers. Doctor Director removed her eye patch immediately and inspected Kim's still, pale form. She was not sure what she was looking for, especially since she still did not have a total clue as to what the dragon was, so she was not sure if her dragon eye would be able to spot anything helpful.

"Well?" Shego pressed, practically growling at the boss.

"How about shut up and wait?" Doctor Director snapped. It was not like she could flip a switch in her head to get the dragon eye to show her exactly what she wanted to see.

"How about I melt your face off?" Shego countered while holding up a plasma-charged hand.

"Shego, don't use your powers in a hospital like that," Ann scolded the green-skinned woman. She took Shego's arm and held it gently to hopefully calm Shego down.

The pale woman glanced at Ann with a frown on her face, but she did power down. She turned her attention back to Doctor Director. The brown-haired woman was staring intensely at Kim. She looked confused, which she was. She could not really understand what she was seeing and she still did not know what she was looking for.

"Well?" Shego demanded once again.

"Okay, from what I can tell, the energy in Kim's body just is not moving anymore. Usually, you have a flow of energy through out your body that I can see clearly with the dragon eye, but there is no flow within Kim. I have no clue what could stop the energy flowing around the body, except for death, but as you might imagine, it's affecting her whole body. There's also like a strange fog I'm seeing. I never saw it before in a person, but I think it might be the eye's way of telling me the dragon was here, but isn't now," Doctor Director informed them as she put her eye patch back on.

"No, doy! Tell me something I don't know, like how to help!" Shego pointed out.

"Well, not shouting would be a good start," the leader remarked with a bit of an attitude herself. It was not like she thought better when someone was screaming at her.

"What are we going to do, Betty?" Ann inquired with anxiety in her voice. The urgency of the situation made her throw formality to the wind. She wanted them to figure out how to help Kim, especially since the doctors around the hospital were not offering anything.

"I think Shego's right. We need to find that dragon. The dragon and Kim are possibly codependent on each other. We don't know much about the dragon and we really don't know its affect on Kim, but perhaps rather than just living inside of her and trying to take over when she gets too angry, it might actually circulate her energy in a way that allows her to get the best use of it and now with the dragon gone, her body doesn't know what to do because it never had to do it," Doctor Director answered.

"Sounds like mojo to me," Shego commented. That theory had the ring of "crack-science" in her opinion and she would rather hear some real science at the moment.

"Do you want to help Kim or not?" Doctor Director huffed. She knew how the body worked and she felt like her theory was sound since she could see energy flows and there was none of that going on in Kim.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shego countered. What had she been hollering about all day? Of course she wanted to help Kim. Kim was her life.

"Then shut up and come on," Doctor Director replied.

"To where?"

"What the hell does it matter as long as it's going to help Kim?" the brown-haired woman riposted, annoyed. She figured that she just needed to get Shego out of the hospital because she was not doing well in the supposed-to-be peaceful setting.

Shego snorted; if she could have, she probably would have breathed fire out of her nose with that. She followed Doctor Director out of the room and out of the hospital altogether. Ann hoped that they figured out what to do soon because Kim seemed to be getting worse with every passing minute.

Kim was starting to sweat, even though her skin was getting colder, not that she was awake to complain about either. She did grimace every now and than as if she was in pain, but she did not wake up to let anyone know. Her family watched over her and hoped that she at least regained consciousness. They also finally contacted Ron, letting him know the situation. He rushed over to the hospital to wait with them; Yori did not accompany him because she had been called out on an emergency mission earlier.

--------------

"What the hell are we doing back here?" Shego demanded to know as she and the boss returned to Doctor Director's office.

"Research. We have to figure out where and how she lost the dragon. Now, she probably had it at the beginning of her last mission, but somewhere while she was distracted with all of the fighting, something might have happened," Doctor Director explained as she threw herself into her chair.

"How are you going to spot the moment she lost the damn thing?" the pale woman inquired.

Doctor Director just gave Shego a look as if calling the green-skinned agent a moron. Shego shrugged, conceding the silent battle; it was a stupid question. She decided to take a seat and just let Doctor Director work.

The brown-haired woman cued up the video from Kim's last mission and watched it much more carefully than the last time. She also watched it without her eye-patch covering her dragon eye. There had to be something that happened during that mission and she just had to spot it. She hoped that it did not take too long or she was going to have a headache to remember for days to come because she had no intention of covering her dragon eye until she saw what happened.

Shego sat back quietly, surprisingly enough. She watched the video feed too, which was showing on a screen on the wall. They both focused intensely on the video, hoping to spot some anomaly.

"Hold the hell up…" Doctor Director muttered as they got toward the end of the mission.

"What happened?" Shego asked curiously.

"Do you see like a red mist?" Doctor Director inquired as she paused the video at the point where Kim had ran into the room to get Dementor. It seemed that she had run through a force-field.

"Red mist?" the pale woman echoed while leaning in for a closer look.

"Right here. Do you see it?" Doctor Director asked while getting up and circling what she was talking about with her index finger. They were looking at the picture from Ron's point of view, so she could see Kim's back and there seemed to be a crimson mist drifting out from her shoulders.

Shego squinted and then seemed shocked. "I do see it."

"That's the damn dragon!" Doctor Director said in disbelief as she played the video a bit more and the mist took shape to her eye. She could see the dragon's face and it was caught in the force-field. "Dementor stole the dragon," she realized, sounding utterly shocked.

"Tell me where to find him," Shego stated in a dangerous tone. She was going to get that dragon back come Hell or high water. And she was going to try to make sure that she snapped Dementor's neck while doing it.

"Shego—" The leader only got the chance to say the name before she was cut off completely.

"Don't try to tell me I'm not going after him because I am!" Shego practically roared. She did not want to hear anything from the boss beyond where the hell Dementor was and she would take it from there.

"You're way too emotional," Doctor Director pointed out. She could not send the emerald-eyed agent out in such a state. It would not do anyone any good if Shego went out completely outraged and there was a chance that she might lose sight of the mission.

"Of course I'm emotional! Kimmie's lying in a hospital bed looking like death! Now, tell me where the hell I can find that midget bastard!" Shego ordered.

"I'm not putting you on this assignment if you're going to be this emotional. I need a rational, clear thinking agent out in the field," the brown-haired woman pointed out.

"No, you're going to send me because you know as well as anybody else, that when you find out where he is, I'm going to find out too and I'm going to go after him with or without your permission. So, just tell me where to find him and let's save ourselves some trouble," Shego countered in a menacingly calm tone.

"No, I'm not going to send you unless you calm the hell down. It's that simple. This isn't about just finding Dementor and beating him bloody. This is about retrieving the dragon and Dementor to find out what he's planning to do with the dragon. So, like I said, I'm not sending you unless you calm down and think straight," Doctor Director riposted.

Shego took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. As much as she hated to admit it, but Doctor Director was right. The mission was more than kicking Dementor's ass; in fact, that was secondary to the mission. They needed to get that dragon back before Kim got any worse. What the hell did Dementor know about the dragon anyway?

--------------

"Oy, Amy, if you don't know what you're doing, why don't you move and let a REAL scientist handle it?" Dementor screamed at his unwanted partner in crime, DNAmy.

They were hidden away in a lab underground. They were trying to stay off the GJ radar until they could get everything together. Once everything was the way that they needed it to be, there would be no need to stay off the radar. They would take everything that they ever wanted when everything was done.

"Oh, will you stop screaming, you lil meanie," Amy replied, actually sounding a bit annoyed with the short male. He had done nothing more than scream his head off for no reason since he came in with that dragon almost a week ago. It was enough to chip away at even her cheerful demeanor.

Dementor just huffed and went to go busy himself by working on some weapons. DNAmy was studying the strange entity that Dementor had brought her. It seemed more like a mist than a biological, flesh-and-blood creature. She did not understand how it used to be inside of a girl. Yes, she was looking at the dragon.

The dragon was being held in a containment field that was the size of a medium fish tank. It was a deep scarlet mist or smoke for the most part, manifesting a face every few seconds, but nothing more. It was floated around the box that it was trapped in, as if it was looking for a way out, which it had been doing since Dementor captured it in the small prison.

It was Amy's job to figure out the dragon now that they had it. She was not doing the job fast enough for Dementor. He had captured the thing so easily he felt that she should be able to break down its biological makeup just as quickly and keep everything rolling along. He did not seem to get that it was not that easy. The dragon was something beyond her. It seemed to be something beyond science and she was not totally sure if she was going to be able to replicate such a thing.

Yes, the plan called for DNAmy to copy the dragon. She thought that it would be no problem until she saw that she was not dealing with a solid entity, but more like a ghost. But, she was going to press on because there was no way that she was going to let her part of the plan be the holdup. Besides, she had not met an animal that she could not figure out yet genetically speaking. She would figure the dragon out and then she would clone it.

--------------

Next time: Shego shows up to break up the little party that Dementor and DNAmy seem to be holding.


	5. A hot time

I don't own these characters.

5: A hot time

DNAmy was leaning on her desk with her elbows and her head was resting in her hands. She was looking back and forth between her computer screen and the containment field that was holding a red mist entity that happened to be a dragon that was stolen right out of Kim's body. DNAmy had not stolen the dragon; Dementor had managed to yank the dragon out of the redhead.

DNAmy was supposed to copy the dragon, but it was a little difficult to do such a thing when she could not figure out if the thing even had DNA to replicate. She was not even sure that the thing was a biological, living creature. It was like a semi-conscious mist and it was getting on her nerves.

She had already scanned the dragon several times over, trying to locate some piece of it that might actually be solid enough for her to extract some cells from. She was not having any luck yet, but she was certain that some part of the thing to be a firm cellular structure. She just had to keep looking. She was determined to find a piece of the thing that she could copy.

The dragon itself did not seem to mind where it was, much like a fish in a bowl, which was somewhat like it was being kept. The dragon just floated around the container as if it was red smoke. Sometimes it manifested features and other times it just looked like crimson blob. It seemed to have given up on wanting to get out of its prison since there did not seem to be a way out.

"Where is your cellular structure?" DNAmy wondered loud as she studied her computer readouts. All she was getting was energy readouts and it was very irksome.

At first, she had just been doing it because it was part of a grand scheme, but now she was just determined to replicate the dragon because she was not going to let it beat her. It would give her its secrets and she would create dragons of her own. That was all there was to it now.

"You're not going to beat me," she said in a sign-song voice, speaking to the dragon. The dragon formed its face and just looked at her before fading back into a ball of smoke. She tapped on the container, but the dragon did not bring its face back.

--------------

Shego was sitting by Kim's bedside in the hospital. The redhead was getting worse with every second that passed it seemed. She had not even awakened that day. There were whispers that she might be in a coma, but no one was saying it loud enough for Shego to hear because they were aware that if she knew, she would flip. They were very right with that one.

"Please, Princess, wake up. Be all right," Shego prayed. She held Kim's hand in her own, hoping to feel some kind of muscle tick from the redhead. She tried her best to ignore the fact that she could feel how cold Kim was despite the fact that the redhead was under several blankets.

The green-skinned woman was in the hospital instead of hunting down Dementor because she had been ordered to calm down. Dementor was being tracked down by all available Global Justice personnel. Shego was not going to be allowed to have that information once they collected it to go get him unless she had a cool head and Doctor Director had made that very clear.

Shego had gone to see Kim in order to get focused. She could not let her temper get the better of her. She needed to see and remind herself why she had to keep her cool. Kim needed her. The woman that she had taken horrible torture for, the woman that had saved her twice, the woman that had summoned a terrible dragon to save her that first time, that woman needed her in return now. She could not let Kim down. She _would_ not let Kim down.

"I will get that dragon back for you, Princess," Shego vowed and she brought Kim's hand to her mouth, kissing the cold attachment. Kim's body was cold, almost as if she was suffering hypothermia, but she was still very much alive. "But, when I get that stupid lizard back, you have to wake up. You have to wake up and we can go back home. I'll nurse you back to health from there, but we just have to get you home."

Really, Shego would take care of Kim, act as her nurse, as long as Kim woke up. She hoped that retrieving the dragon and figuring out how to get the thing back into the redhead would get Kim out of the hospital bed. She wanted her little redheaded "roommate" back.

"I'll save you," Shego promised and then her communication device went off. She quickly answered. "Yo."

"How are you doing?" Doctor Director inquired.

"I thought this line was only for business purposes," the pale woman remarked, just to be a pain. She was not very happy with the leader of Global Justice at the moment because Doctor Director threatened to not let her go after Dementor when they finally located him. Just the thought of that made her blood boil, almost literally, so she turned her attention back to Kim. She reminded herself that she had to stay calm for her Princess.

"I'm guessing you're still huffy," the brown-haired woman commented.

"Is Kimmie still in the damn hospital?" Shego pointed out through gritted teeth, still trying her best to remain calm.

"I thought you were going to calm down, though," Doctor Director countered.

"I am calm, but you calling asking me stupid questions isn't helping. I don't know if you can get this, but someone I care about, the only person I care about in this whole world, is in the hospital and maybe even dying. I'm never going to be totally okay with it, okay? So, what the hell do you want from me?" the green-skinned woman demanded to know in a rather desperate tone. She was tired, angry, scared, and a billion other types of emotions, so she really did not need the boss getting on her case about something that she felt was normal and natural.

Doctor Director was silent for a moment. Shego had cut her just a little deep and did not know it. She did not have someone in her life like Shego had Kim and she never did. Her own brother was against her and in prison for life after plotting to destroy everything that she had before taking over the world. She did not let people close to her for the most part and drowned herself in work to avoid feeling lonely. She supposed that she could not understand what Shego was going through because of that.

"We found Dementor," Doctor Director reported.

"You found him?" Shego asked in disbelief.

"Well, we didn't find him per se. Agent Load was able to find the unique energy signature of the dragon."

"Is he sure?" Shego inquired. She did not want to waste anytime on a wild goose chase. She wanted to be going after the dragon and nothing more.

"He knows the dragon's energy signature. He was able to find Kim on a few occasions using the technology. He did admit that it was a bit more difficult to do without the dragon being attached to Kim because it changed the signature a bit, but he says he's certain that it's the dragon," Doctor Director answered.

"Tell me where," Shego commanded in a dangerous tone.

"I can't tell you if you're not calm."

"I am as calm as I'll ever be in this situation. So, just tell me. I'll leave immediately," the pale woman stated soundly.

"You have to be careful. The dragon seems to be located in an old, state of the art, WEE lair and lab," Doctor Director said.

"It doesn't matter. I know all of the old WEE stations by heart, even if it's been two years since I've seen them. So, just tell me where I need to be, so I can get there and get this dragon back. I need to get Kimmie back on her feet," Shego replied.

"Okay, I'm going to send you the coordinates. Are you sure you don't want any backup agents or something to go with you?"

"They'll just get in my way. You know I don't play well with others," Shego remarked, though she was speaking the truth.

Doctor Director did not argue. Shego was not the best team player, after all, and the seriousness of the situation would probably only make her more antisocial when it came to fellow agents. They did not need that at the moment, but she was trusting Shego with only part of the mission anyway. She was going to send a team to capture any villains that might be in the lair.

--------------

Shego flew her personal, GJ-issued jet to the WEE hideout. She wondered if Dementor was just using what he knew to be a great lab or if WEE was not as dead as GJ had assumed after Gemini was captured. The thought of WEE still being alive made her shudder as a flash of the past went through her mind; she thought of Gemini demanding that she tell him about Kim. But, the thought did get her back on track.

"I've got to do this for Kimmie," Shego told herself.

She landed in a meadow; the hideout was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but field, forest, and one mountain for miles around. The funny thing was that the hideout was on government property. The lair was hidden on federal land; well, underneath federal land anyway.

She looked around for a moment, waiting to see how many agents Doctor Director sent after her. Now, Doctor Director had pretended like she was going to send Shego alone, which the pale woman knew was just an act. So, she wanted to see how many idiots might get in her way. She did not see any yet, so she guessed that they were being delayed, either to keep up the pretense that she was going to get to go in alone or for them to actually stay out of her way. She hoped that they were going to stay out of her way.

She stopped searching after a few seconds and charged off in the direction that she knew the entrance of the lair was. She ran over to the lone mountain and looked for the switch that she knew opened a door in the rock. Once she found the switch, she punched it, knowing that it took a lot of pressure to use. A door in the side of the mountain slid open and Shego took off into the darkness without a second thought.

--------------

"What is going on?" Dementor screamed for no reason, in his usual fashion. He asked the question because of the red light flashing through out his work station and annoying the hell out of him while he was trying to work on some new weapons.

He was aware that the red light was the alarm system, which he had reworked when he and DNAmy took refugee in the place. He turned his attention to his monitors to see what the problem was. He did not have to do much else because the system worked automatically when the alarm was tripped. And then he caught sight of the intruder.

"Well, if it isn't the little traitor herself. I'm sure I would get a nice bonus if I take off her head," Dementor commented to the air with a smile.

The mad scientist turned his attention away from the weapons that he was working on and decided to watch what happened with the intruder. He wanted to keep a close eye on her just to make sure that he knew where she fell; oh, he was certain that she was going to fall. He had some of the best weapons, traps, and guards hooked up all around the lair, so she was going down, even if he had to take charge of her demise instead of leaving it to his automated system.

--------------

Shego knew that she was walking on a slope; the entrance that she had come to led downward because the base was underground. She was using her power in one hand to illuminate the passage way that she was in. She knew that she had to expect traps and things, which she remembered where they were. But, she did suspect that Dementor might have added to what she knew about; after all, he was no slouch when it came to things and he was just as much a genius as he was mad.

She knew that she had to be alert, so she tried not to think about Kim. She just did not want to allow her emotions to get the better of her because she did not want to screw up by letting her temper control her or by letting sorrow consume her. She just told herself that she was definitely going to accomplish her mission and return the dragon to where it belonged.

And then, she did not have time to think much anymore. The traps that she had been expecting sprang, starting with buzz-saws coming out of the walls. She agilely dodged all of those because she knew those were there. She also knew about a pit that was going to open up into a bed of spikes, so she knew to jump at the right time. She sometimes wondered why pits were always made wide enough for someone to jump over.

The new things came before she had to chance to even get out of the hallway that led to the main part of the lair. There were lasers coming out of the walls and the ceiling. She was making it passed those when a giant robot came out of nowhere and punched her in the stomach; its fist was about the size of her whole body, though. She grunted as the hit impacted her abdomen and knocked her into the stone wall.

"Holy crap," Shego groaned and then she had to duck because a laser was coming her way.

Shego was not in the mood to play around with anything at the moment. She just wanted to get into the lair and get the dragon; maybe beat the crap out of Dementor if he was around for having the nerve to steal something from her beloved and leave her in a state that was not fitting for a pig. So, she ignited her hands to take down the robot and whatever else was going to come at her.

"AH!" Shego snarled in anger as she pushed herself off of the wall and launched herself at the robot. She screamed in fury as cut clean through the machine with the same ease that shears would cut through leaves.

Shego was running down the corridor before the robot even had a chance to hit the floor. Any robot that came near her was treated in the same manner. Any weapon that appeared before her and was in her path, she sliced through it like it was some annoying insect. The more things that got in her way, the angrier she got and the hotter her plasma blazed because of her subconscious feelings.

When she got to the end of the corridor, she was faced with a thick metal door. She knew that it was going to be there. She did not care. She put her hands on the door and proceeded to easily melt through it, even though she thought that Dementor had reinforced the thing. She suspected that he just based his reinforcement on her abilities back when she worked with WEE. Her powers now compared to her powers then was something like comparing the heat from a sparkler to the heat from a star.

--------------

Dementor could not believe his eyes. He had not thought that she would be able to go through his door with such ease, or his robots for that matter. It was like she was some kind of monster now, he thought. She was really the fire beast; it was a name that GJ agents called her when she was a WEE mercenary. He was not going to let her get the better of him, though.

Dementor turned his attention to a console and got to work on the keyboard. He was going to show her all of the things that he had added to the lair. He also decided to contact DNAmy to; he wanted to know how things were going and if she was aware that they had a visitor.

"Amy, how's the research with the dragon?" he demanded to know.

"I could do without interruptions and that flashing red light!" she answered in a huff. She was very frustrated, which was why she was shouting and not her usual jovial self.

"We have an intruder," he reported loudly. "So, you need to take precautions."

"I don't need this now!" she screamed, really just totally aggravated with everything that was happening.

"Will you just take precautions! This is intruder is dangerous. It's Shego…and apparently, she's new and improved," he informed the geneticist.

Dementor heard DNAmy make an irked noise, but he ignored that. He guessed that she was not getting anywhere with the dragon, which just meant that she was a waste in his opinion. Once he got rid of Shego, he decided that he was going to take control of the dragon and he would unlock the secrets of that beast. He was certain of that, but first, he had to get rid of that fire-starting annoyance.

--------------

Shego was frowning and breathing just a little hard. Her plasma was now flaring all the way up her arms, stopping just short of her shoulders. She knew that she was getting close to where Wade claimed she needed to be. She hoped that nerd was on the top of his game and really could narrow down the dragon's location to within yards. Until she got to it, she was just going to cut and burn through whatever was in her path.

More robots came to greet her as she entered a new corridor. They were human-sized and taking up the hall like a tidal wave. If they could not beat her with their lasers and bullets, it would seem that they were just going to overwhelm her. She flung powerful plasma blasts at them, melting them on contact, but they did end up piling up on her.

Dementor cackled when he saw his machines gang up on Shego thanks to his monitors and the cameras hooked up all around the hideout. He thought that he had her. She was his! He was going to be a superstar in the villain world having taken down the fire-beast. And then he saw something that he could not even believe.

The robots were starting to melt and there was a bright green glow. Suddenly, there was a flash and then something like an explosion. The camera that he was looking into blew up because of the escape of power.

"What just happened!" Dementor screamed because of the loss of the picture in that hall. He tried switching to other cameras set up around there, but the closest camera that was still working did not show a picture of the intruder.

Shego climbed to her feet. There seemed to be green fire blazing off of her whole body. The intensity of it all was actually melting the walls close by. She was scowling deeply, but very aware of what she was doing. She tuned down her powers, returning it to just dancing on her arms. She took off down the hall that she was in, hoping that she did not wasted too much time with those toys and given the bad guys a chance to get away with the dragon.

Shego decided to just clear her way to not waste anymore time. She charged forward while powering up and throwing plasma blasts with enough energy in them to melt whatever they came into contact with. She could practically hear Dementor screaming in disbelief as she destroyed everything that he threw in her path.

It did not even take her a minute to get to where she needed to be after that. She blew the door open and charged in just in time to hear a woman shout in surprise. She turned her attention to her left and saw DNAmy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shego demanded to know.

The geneticist did not answer. She closed her laptop and hit a button that was right next to her. Shego watched in disbelief as the floor underneath Amy and she disappeared into a tunnel with her computer.

"Amy!" Shego roared as she had to hop over several metallic tables to get to where DNAmy used to be. The tunnel closed as soon as she got there. She was about to claw at the floor, but she noticed the container on the table right next to her that held a red gas-like splotch it seemed.

Shego wondered what the crimson mist was and then she remembered that in the video she watched with Doctor Director that the dragon looked like a red smoke when it was drawn out of Kim. Was she looking at the dragon, she wondered. And if she was, what was she supposed to do with it?

--------------

Dementor saw on his monitor that Amy had escaped with her work, but she had left the dragon. He wondered what that was about. She then suddenly came into his work station through one of the secret tunnels. She would have left him, but the plan called for them to work together and she was not crazy enough to go against the plan.

"I've got what I need," DNAmy informed Dementor.

"Oh, then we just blow her up," Dementor stated with a sinister grin. He turned his attention to his keyboard and also to his microphone. He wanted Shego to know who she was going to be killed by. "Attention, traitor!" he shouted into the microphone.

--------------

Shego turned to look around for a moment when she heard Dementor's distinct voice addressing her. She really did not care what he had to say. At the moment, she was trying to figure out how to free the dragon. The container that it was trapped in was actually part of the metal table that it was sitting on. She was prepared to just cut through the table and run out with the whole container since she did not know what would happen if she actually opened the tank and let the dragon out. She was not sure if the dragon could move on its own and even if it could, she was not sure if it would go back to Kim. It might look for another person to parasite off of.

"I hope you're ready to die!" Dementor announced and unbeknownst to Shego, he pushed a button on his keyboard.

"Self-destruction activated," a computer voice informed the three people that were in the lab.

"Damn it," Shego sucked her teeth as the floor beneath her started rumbling.

Shego ignited her hands as much as she could to cut through the table, but to make sure not to harm the container that housed the dragon. As soon as she started in on her task, the ceiling came down on her while the floor began exploding. Debris collapsed, knocking her back and landing on the container while an explosion came up from above the container. Shego started in disbelief; had the dragon just been destroyed?

What would happen to Kim if the dragon had just been annihilated? Would she continue to fade away until she died? Shego planned a slow, miserable, and painful death for Dementor, DNAmy, and any other person that was involved in the plot to take the dragon from its owner.

More explosions and debris halted Shego's thoughts of revenge. She put her arms up to protect her face as the floor near her erupted with bits of hot metal shooting up. She hoped that the other GJ agents caught Dementor and DNAmy and were not getting caught up in the destruction like she was. She hoped that they did not fail as she did.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Shego muttered as she knocked back by another, immense explosion.

--------------

Next time: what happens to Kim and Shego.


	6. Where the heart is

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eyes either.

6: Where the heart is

Shego wondered if it would be best for her to just stay where she was at the moment, namely in a self-destructing lair that was blowing up all around her. She considered staying because she had failed Kim. She had not saved the dragon to return to her beloved and she feared that it just meant that Kim was going to get sicker until she eventually died. There was nothing to live for as far as Shego was concerned anymore if that happened.

Before the pale woman could figure out if just being burned and buried alive would be the best thing, she noticed a curious item at the other side of the room. The space that the prison was for the dragon, which had been crushed and blown up moments ago, there was a thin, scarlet line of smoke coming from it.

"The dragon. It's not dead. It's trying to get out," Shego realized with an intense, hopeful expression in her emerald eyes.

The green-skinned woman dashed over to that side of the room, dodging the collapsing ceiling and still erupting floor. She began digging underneath everything that was piled on top of the tank. The more she clawed, the more mist she saw. After a few seconds, the mist floated before her, looking slightly more solid than it had before. A face formed on the crimson cloud, a face that Shego knew to be the dragon's from the few times that she had witnessed the creature's full form around Kim.

"Home…" the dragon seemed to whisper. It sounded almost like it was begging. It was pleading to know where Kim was.

"That way!" Shego pointed upward and to the right. She hoped that it was talking about Kim. She did not know what else to do aside for direct it out and back to her mate.

The dragon seemed to obey her because it went off in the direction that she pointed. Now, she had to worry about getting herself out of all of the madness of the lair blowing. She had to see if the dragon was going back to Kim and she had to see if it would get her Princess to wake up. So, she flared her hands and made a desire-filled dash toward the door; she desired to see her "roommate" awake and well and nothing was going to stop her as far as she was concerned.

She had to take on all of the robots that Dementor had left behind and that she had not melted on her way in. She had to duck and dodge explosions and debris coming down as the place continued to try to swallow itself whole. She was not going to let such a thing beat her; she was going to get back to Kim, she silently promised herself.

--------------

Doctor Director sighed because of the real-time reports that she was getting about one of the assignments given to her agents. Apparently, there was a lot of activity going on in the underground base that she had sent Shego and a number of other agents, not that Shego was supposed to know about the other agents. The lair was blowing up according to the readouts that she was receiving. She had not heard anything about the dragon being found and rescued; part-time agent Load reported that the energy of the dragon was fading in and out. Neither of them knew what to make of that.

She was also not getting any reports on the villain behind the kidnapping of the dragon. She was not sure if Dementor had been captured or if he got away. There was a report of a jet taking off, but there was a chance that it might be Shego since she had modified her GJ-issued plane for them to not be able to track her. Every time a tracking device or a device to identify her plane was put into the on board computer, Shego removed it or disabled it. It was rather bothersome, especially at moments like now where she was trying to figure out what happened to the bad guy and her agents.

It was also reported to her that Kim Possible was now officially in a coma. She was not sure what she was going to do about Kim and it was bothering her. She hoped that Shego succeeded in retrieving the dragon, but they were not even sure how they would go about putting the creature back into Kim. She had run the idea by the scientists that were aware of Kim's unique power and they balked at the notion. It was not like the dragon was like a kidney or some other organ that they could easily replace in her body. The dragon was more like her conscience or psyche, but with some minor form to distinguish it if one looked hard enough, making it pretty hard to put back.

Doctor Director was committed to the idea of helping Kim, though, maybe more so than an objective leader should have been. She was going to use all of her power to do something for Kim and get her up and going again. Shego had yelled at her for not knowing what it was like to have someone to care about and it had hurt a little bit because she did not have someone like Shego had Kim and she did not have any close family, aside for her brother, who had not only tried to crush her dreams, but kill her on several occasions in the past. But, Kim was like family to her. The Possibles were like family to her.

She had tutored Kim and had known the redhead personally for over ten years now. The Possibles welcomed her into their home as if she was family. They sometimes invited her over for holidays or just random dinners and barbeques. She could not just sit back and watch Kim fade away, maybe even die. She would do everything in her power to stop that, so now she had to figure out some way for Kim's body to learn how to function without the dragon if they could not put it back inside of her.

--------------

Kim's family along with Ron were sitting around her hospital bed, taking over the vigil since Shego left hours ago for a mission. She had not been able to tell them the nature of the mission since all GJ missions were classified at the start, but she had told them that she was going to help Kim or die trying. They hoped that she had achieved the former and not the latter.

Kim was now the color of chalk for the most part. She had just been put on a respirator because she was not breathing well on her own. They were starting to fear the worst. It was not helping her family that her doctors and nurses had taken to whispering things amongst themselves rather than speaking directly to the family.

"Kim's going to get better, right?" Tim seemed to beg. He did not care how pathetic he might appear, even as a teenager; he was just grief-stricken since it was starting to seem like his big sister was going to die.

"Of course she is," James assured his son, wrapping a convincing arm around the boy and pulling him close. They were all sitting close to the bed in a row of chairs. Ron was opposite them, leaning on the bed and totally silent due to anguish and shock. They had never seen the blonde look so grim in their lives.

"Why don't they know what's wrong with her yet?" Jim inquired, trying his best to hold in tears. They lived in a town full of geniuses and yet no one could save their sister. It was not fair!

"They need time," Ann answered. Jim was already leaning against her for comfort and support. If Kim got any worse, Jim was probably going to be sharing a chair with his mother and reverting back to being a toddler by just cuddling against her.

The family was quiet once again. They just watched Kim carefully, hoping that there were no more declines in her condition. They also hoped that the whispers that they were hearing from the medical staff were wrong. The doctors and nurses seemed to doubt that Kim was going to last more than a few days at the rate that she was going. Her body was just shutting down, unable to sustain itself. Her brain did not seem to be able to convey messages to her system to keep it working. There was no way that she was going to survive much longer, the hospital staff thought. Her family and best friend refused to believe that.

The family's attention was drawn from Kim for a moment as a strange beam of red light shot into the room. It moved like a serpent and settled over Kim, collecting itself into a smoke-like substance in an oscillating oval. It lingered for a moment before sliding underneath the face mask on Kim that was connected to the machine breathing for her.

"What's going on?" the twins hollered in a panic as the Possible family realized that smoke was going inside of Kim. Ron could not even speak as he witnessed what was happening and he was frozen in place. It was obvious from the expression on his face that he feared the worst for his best friend now that something so weird just happened.

James shot up and went over to Kim. He tried to wave the crimson smoke away, but his hand passed right through it. The smoke continued on while the family cried out for James to do something. The red substance entered Kim anyway.

"What the hell!" the boys yelled in distress. What was happening to their sister now? Had she not been through enough?!

James and Ann did not even think to scold their sons for their language. They just stared wide-eyed with fear at Kim, looking something like Ron was. They were actually waiting for the worst now. There was just no way that a foreign substance entering their ailing daughter was a good thing in their opinions. So, now, they waited with baited breath, expecting to hear Kim flat-line. They were pleasantly surprised.

Kim groaned in a low tone; it was the first sound that she had made in a couple of days. Her family was shocked into silence because of the noise and then she surprised them again. Her face twitched; she was finally showing signs of life. Her eyes flickered open, flashing gold for a moment before settling into their usual shade of olive green.

"Kimmie?" her family all said in the same unsure tone. What if she was just waking up for a moment and then she fell back into her coma? All of their hearts were in their throats because of the chance that such a thing could happen.

"What's going on?" Kim asked in a tired, curious tone. She noticed how anxious everyone seemed and she was not sure why they were that way.

"Are you with us, Kimmie-cub?" James inquired in a shaky tone.

"Of course. So, what's the sitch?" she replied and then she looked around. She groaned again when she noticed her surroundings. "I'm still in the hospital," she complained with another groan, now the sound was disappointed.

"Of course you're still in the hospital. You've been a coma," her mother informed her, doing her best to not sound frantic or distressed. It was taking all of her willpower to not cry tears of joy because her daughter was not dying anymore it seemed. She was doing as best a job as could be expected; tears were escaping her eyes, but not the flood that she wanted to let loose.

"Coma?" Kim echoed, as if she did not understand what that was.

"Yes, a coma," her mother repeated as she wiped away the tears coming from her eyes. The twins and Ron were so emotional that they could not even talk.

Kim was confused, so her parents decided to slowly explain everything that happened to her since she was out. They tried their best to keep their emotions in check, but Ann still cried a little bit as they spoke. When they were done, they contacted Doctor Director to let her know that Kim was awake. The leader of GJ rushed over to the hospital to see it for herself and also to hopefully find out how she had recovered.

When Doctor Director arrived, the doctors Possible told her about the odd circumstances surrounding Kim's recent rise. When she heard about the red smoke, she gathered that it was the dragon returning to Kim. She just needed to confirm that.

"Agent Possible," Doctor Director said as she entered Kim's room.

"Sir," Kim said, sitting up at attention. The motion surprised her family and Ron, who all thought that she should be too weak to move. It would seem that Kim was never too weak to show due respect to the woman in charge.

"At ease, agent," Doctor Director replied and Kim settled back down on her bed. "How are you feeling?" the leader inquired. She made sure to sound professional as she spoke.

"Better than what I remember," the redhead answered. She could now recall feeling as if she had been catapulted into concrete and even though she still felt achy, it was not nearly as bad as that.

"Do you feel the dragon's presence again or is it still missing?" Doctor Director asked.

"It's…back," Kim replied, almost as if she was surprised. She had not even been thinking about the dragon, but now that it had been brought up, she realized that it was back.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Kim did not object, even though she thought that was an odd request. Doctor Director lifted her eye-patch and examined Kim. She could see strange crimson lines traveling along Kim's body almost like blood vessels, but the lines did not carry any blood. In a small area of Kim's chest, close to her heart, there was a cluster of scarlet lines gathering together. They formed a familiar face and that was enough for Doctor Director to know that the dragon was back where it belonged and it seemed that Kim was going to be fine now. She put her eye-patch back in place.

"Can you see the dragon using the dragon eye?" Kim asked curiously.

"I've told you time and time again, you can see anything with the dragon eye," Doctor Director answered.

"Um…they told me that Shego was sent on assignment. When's she going to be back?" Kim asked, embarrassed to be making such an inquiry because everyone seemed so worried about her and all she really wanted to do was curl up with her mate.

"Soon," Doctor Director promised the redhead. She figured that Shego would be back quickly if she was the one responsible for the dragon returning to the young agent.

"When will I get outta here?" Kim inquired.

"Soon," Doctor Director repeated. She doubted that Kim was going to remain sick now that the dragon was back where it belonged and it was circulating her energy around her body. She should go back to normal, not that the boss knew how long that would take.

Kim nodded; she was happy to hear both of those. She could not wait to see Shego too, which did not take too long. Shego came in a couple of hours later and went straight to Kim rather than to get debriefed. Her heart hitched in her chest when she saw Kim sitting up in bed and talking with her family and Ron. She appeared to be totally fine and if the expressions on her guests' faces meant anything, she was definitely out of the woods as far as sickness went. The tweebs were actually back to making fun of their sister since they were rather certain she was going to be fine.

Shego pretty much ignored the fact that Kim's family and best friend were in the room as she entered. She stalked over to Kim and kissed the redhead passionately in front of everyone. She did not say a word, she did not acknowledge the occupants, she was just overjoyed to see her beloved was awake and there was some color back in her face. She did not pull away until the other people in the room cleared their throats collectively, informing her that the greeting was starting to get inappropriate and rude.

"Thanks goodness you're all right," Shego said to Kim in a delighted tone. "Is that giant gecko back where it belongs?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Why's everyone so concerned about the dragon?" Kim wondered aloud.

"Never mind. It's not important. The main thing is that you're okay," the raven-haired woman answered while gently caressing the side of Kim's head. She leaned in and gave Kim a small peck on the mouth. Oh, lord, she was so happy that her lover was all right that she could just burst with joy.

"Why do I get the feeling I have you to thank for that?" Kim asked curiously, almost teasingly while looking at her "roommate."

"Stop using the dragon eyes," Shego ordered, knowing that was one of the reasons that the redhead knew about her involvement with the dragon.

Kim only laughed a bit; she could not help it if the dragon eyes saw more than she was supposed to. Shego sighed in relief; apparently, the dragon did just want to go home. Once she was assured that Kim was fine, Shego decided to go get her debriefing out of the way. She promised Kim that she would be back as soon as possible and she would go about springing Kim from the hospital, which made the redhead smile widely in appreciation.

When Shego was gone, Kim turned her attention back to her family and Ron. She went back to talking with them. They were so happy that she was feeling better and that she was breathing on her own. She was even sitting up on her own and smiling. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago doctors were marking her off as a corpse.

--------------

Doctor Director knew better than to keep Shego waiting on the debriefing. Shego had hardly been in the plain room for a minute before the leader of GJ entered. They both sat down at the table in the room.

"Okay, I'm going to give you this quick and just say that the report I gave you spells out everything that happened," the pale female stated.

"I figured as much. Did you figure out why DNAmy was there, though?" Doctor Director inquired. She had read the report and she did have some questions thanks to it.

"I was going to ask you that," the green-skinned agent countered. "Did your goats get her or Dementor?"

"Don't call your fellow agents goats," the brown-haired woman actually scolded her employee.

"Did they catch Dementor and Amy or not?" Shego inquired in an impatient tone. She did not feel like going back and forth with the boss at the moment. She just wanted to go and get back to her princess, assure herself that she had not imagined her time with the awake, healthy Kim.

"They didn't. By the time they got there, the place was already self-destructing and Dementor and DNAmy already had gotten away," Doctor Director answered.

"Do you at least know what they were doing together or what they wanted with the dragon?" Shego asked.

"We're throwing around theories, none of which make sense. No one is sure how Dementor even managed to get the dragon out of Kim. With DNAmy being involved, they probably had some kind of scheme to take DNA from the dragon for copying purposes or something like that," the boss deduced. She was not sure if something like that would work, though.

"Can they do that?" Shego inquired with a puzzled expression on her face. It sounded kind of impossible to her, but living the life that she did, she knew that nothing was as impossible as it sounded.

"I've been told that the dragon shouldn't have DNA. It's not a living creature like you, me, animals, plants, or anything like that," Doctor Director explained.

"How do they know that?"

"They've only been studying the dragon since Kim was born," the brown-haired woman replied with a deadpan expression. "Besides, I've looked at it enough with my dragon eye to know that it's not living creature like you or me."

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that the people that almost killed Kim are still out there, have something that could easily almost kill her again, and we don't even know what they wanted the dragon for?" Shego asked in disbelief. At least her beloved was alive and well, she reminded herself to ease away the discomfort brought on by those questions. It was not as much comfort as she hoped.

"Give us time. You know that."

"I know that? They're like ten steps ahead of us! We need to catch the hell up before they do something like this again or something worse!" the pale woman pointed out, pounding the table with her fist, breaking it with accidental ease. Her lover was at risk, almost died, so they needed to get on the ball already and get those villains into custody!

"Shego, calm the hell down! I'm on top of this, okay," Doctor Director huffed, sounding just as heated as the emerald-eyed female. She was just as worried about what was going on and she was just as worried about Kim's life being at stake again, not that she could or would say that aloud. She was not supposed to be as emotionally involved as she was when it came to her agents and work.

"Well, act like it and learn some goddamn thing already," Shego countered.

"Give me time. I'll find Dementor and Amy and find out what they were planning with the dragon. Just go home and take care of Kim," the boss replied.

Shego decided not to argue with that, but she did have one last thing to say. "You tell me when you find them," she ordered, her tone making it clear that it was command and not a request.

Doctor Director only nodded in agreement and Shego exited the room. Doctor Director was not sure where to begin on figuring out what DNAmy might be able to do with the dragon. She needed to know more about the nature of the dragon and what it was exactly since no matter how many times that she looked at the dragon with her gifted eye, she still was not sure exactly what the creature was. She was not too sure where she might get information on the creature either. She decided to investigate to see if their organization had had any experience with a dragon at all or if it really was just a legend or myth before Kim showed up.

--------------

Shego returned to Kim, who was just as happy to see her now as she was before. Shego did respect the others in the room and acknowledge them that time out. She also started working on getting Kim discharged. The doctors did want to keep Kim at least for the rest of the night to make sure that she was as fine as she seemed to be. Kim and Shego were not very much in favor of that idea, but the doctors Possible talked them into listening to the medical staff. But, come sunrise, Shego was taking her princess back home.

--------------

Next time: more on the dragon and if it was just a legend or if GJ had made its acquaintance before. Also, more of Dementor and DNAmy.


	7. Secrets

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eye either.

I would like to thank Silver Snow Wolf for his idea that appears in this chapter and through out the rest of the story. He is now known as "Benikoushaku."

7: Secrets

DNAmy and Professor Dementor escaped from one WEE lair to another one. They set themselves up in another lab, which they needed. Dementor was now trying to get DNAmy to share her research, which she was not interested in doing. He was attempting to get her to share because he noted that she had escaped with her computer, but had left the dragon behind. He knew that she had something serious and he wanted to know what it was.

"Look, we have to work together, so show me what you have!" Dementor pointed out in his own special, loud way.

"It's nothing you can help with," DNAmy replied in a rather clipped manner. She was rather proud of her work now that she had gotten it and she was not interested in showing it to such a meanie like Dementor.

"How do you know that?" he inquired in an offended tone.

"It's too complex for you," she answered with a teasing smile and that got to him.

"Too complex for me!" he hollered in outrage. How could something be to complex for him? He was a genius after all!

"Yes, it is," she practically chirped.

"I'll have you know I'm twice the scientist you'll ever be!" he declared, shaking his fist at her. "After all, I'm the one that figured out how to get that creature out of her in the first place!" he reminded her with pride.

DNAmy rolled her eyes. "No, you didn't. You used existing technology in a different way to that," she countered.

"No, I didn't!" he insisted. The woman was infuriating! He could not wait to get away from her, but first, he really wanted to catch a glimpse of her research on the dragon.

"Yes, you did. You used the idea that came with shutting superpowers off and just adjusted the idea to pull her powers out of her," DNAmy explained, clearly making fun of him from her tone alone. She would admit to herself that it was an amazing thing for him to figure out how to yank a power out of someone like he did with Kim, but he had not done something that seemed totally impossible like she had.

Dementor frowned; it would seem that she had it figured out quite right. Now, she had figured him out, but he had no idea how she did what she did. She had the upper hand, which caused her to smile.

"Well, just make sure you pull your weight around here," he ordered her.

"I will," she chimed in with a grin. She felt really good about herself because she had figured out the dragon. She would definitely be able to do most of her part of the plan. There was one problem, which she would bring up after doing what she could. There was always a chance that Dementor might be useful after that and then she would talk with him because she was not going to be the one to go against the plan.

--------------

"How you feeling, Princess?" Shego asked with concern as she entered their bedroom.

Kim was lying in the bed. She had just gotten discharged from the hospital that morning. Shego had taken her from the hospital in a wheelchair, even though the redhead swore that she could walk. Shego just was not listening to that.

"Still a little tired," Kim answered honestly; well, somewhat honestly. She was really exhausted. Her muscles still ached a bit, but she did not feel dizzy at all and she did not have any urges to throw-up. She did not feel sick, only very tired.

"I'm sure you'll get better in a couple of days," Shego replied while leaning down to kiss the side of Kim's head. She also put down a tray with some lunch on it for her ailing Princess. The lunch was light, a grill cheese sandwich and some soup with ginger ale.

"I wish you'd let me get up," the redhead commented, not sounding whiny, only frustrated. She felt fine for the most part and she wanted to get up and do something, after a nap anyway.

"I will. When you feel like your usual self. Right now, you're tired and you need to rest up. So, just relax and be happy that you're getting waited on because you know for damn sure this isn't going to happen again," the pale woman remarked with a half-smile.

Kim nodded a bit. She probably should live it up while she had the chance because Shego more than likely would never again baby her like she was doing at the moment. Still, she kind of felt like an invalid, which she did not like very much. She was sure that Shego would feel the same if they switched places; she did not consider how she would be acting like Shego if they were to switch.

"Eat up. It'll help you get better," the pale woman said in soft tone.

"I know," Kim replied with a sigh. "Will you stay in here with me while I eat?" she requested, looking rather hopeful.

Shego nodded and settled onto the bed next to Kim, which caused the redhead to smile. Kim seemed to be happy just when Shego was around, even if she was making Kim stay in bed. Shego was overjoyed to just be around Kim too, but she was not showing it as much as Kim. She was trying to keep her cool, but she was extremely pleased that Kim was all right.

In fact, while Kim was eating, Shego snuggled herself into Kim's side. The redhead did not mind the contact; she liked it a great deal. She was not sure why she was so happy, but it felt like she had not seen Shego in days, which she knew was the case because of her coma, but she actually felt like she had not seen Shego. It was like they had been apart for days, not like she had been sleeping for days.

Kim had her lunch in silence, but they did not need to talk anyway. They were quite all right with being close to each other. When the olive-eyed female was done, Shego took the tray away and put the dishes in the sink. She would have done the dishes right then and there, but she was rather happy with being next to Kim and wanted to go right back to her space on the bed.

The redhead smiled when Shego came back into the room only seconds after leaving. She got back in the bed and that time pulled Kim to her. Kim did not resist and rested against the green-skinned woman. They both sighed, content sounds.

"So, are you going to fill me in about this dragon thing yet?" Kim asked. She was curious about why everyone had been so interested about the dragon when she got sick. She also wanted to know what happened to the dragon, how it escaped her body, and how it returned.

"The best I can tell you so far is that Dementor figured out a way to take the dragon out of your body. He did it when you and Ron charged into the room that he was in," Shego answered.

"He took the dragon out of me?" Kim looked as confused as she sounded. How did he pull something like the dragon out of her body?

"We don't know how he did it yet, but you can see it happening on the recordings you and Ron have for your mission. Once he took the dragon out, he hooked up with DNAmy, probably to copy the dragon or something," Shego continued.

"Wait, he stole the dragon out of me and then teamed up with DNAmy? Since when do they work together?" None of it was making any sense to Kim, which made her on the same page with everyone else that knew about what happened.

"I don't know."

"Could she really copy the dragon?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Doctor Director doesn't seem to think so, but she was pretty surprised that they could even pull the dragon out of you, so hell if I know. They were keeping the dragon in some kind of force field, but as soon as the thing was broken, it ran right back to you," the pale woman finished the tale.

"So, is that why I got sick, because they took the dragon out of me?" Kim inquired.

"Yeah, that seems to be the case. I mean, you got better really quick after the dragon got back to you."

"Well…what if they try it again?" Kim actually sounded a bit scared on that one. She had been put in a coma without the dragon and might have even died without it and it had been stolen from her so easily. So, what if it happened again?

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let them even try. Besides, now that you know about it, I'd like to think you'll be a bit more careful," Shego commented with a small smile. She did think that her mate should fret over something that was the past and she certainly would not allow it to happen again. No one was going to take her Princess from her.

"That's true," Kim conceded. "I probably would've been paying more attention if I knew it was possible to yank the dragon out of me in the first place. I mean, I've always had it and the idea of being able to take it out of me without me knowing is like someone being able to steal my blood without me knowing, even though I'm wide awake and standing right there," the redhead explained.

Shego nodded a bit, showing that she understood. They were quiet for a while, just snuggling up close. They were happy to feel the other breathing against them. Their presences were so soothing for each other and they just wanted to enjoy that.

"Hey, Princess," Shego said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Kim replied, sounding as if she was actually close to falling asleep, which she was.

"I love you," Shego declared out of the blue. It was not the first time that she had said such a thing, but she had never said it so randomly. It was then that Kim realized just how much she frightened Shego from her stint in the hospital.

"I love you too," Kim replied sincerely while putting her arms around the raven-haired woman. She pushed her up, it took a lot of her strength, and kissed Shego on the cheek. She then practically fell back against Shego.

The plasma-user decided to end the conversation with that since it was clear that Kim was exhausted. She just held the redhead and caressed her shoulder. Kim eventually fell asleep, which Shego thought was good. Kim needed to rest up.

--------------

Doctor Director had found one file in the Global Justice archives about a person having the entire dragon inside of her. It was a hundred years old and she could only hope that it contained some kind of information to give her a better understanding of the dragon and if it was possible that for DNAmy to copy the dragon if that was the plan. She also hoped to find some clue as to how Dementor was able to remove the dragon from Kim's body.

The file was dusty and not even stored on the computer. It almost amazed Doctor Director. She was shocked that she had found it at all. She was pleased to see that it was a thick file, so she suspected that it was very detailed, or at least she hoped so. She returned to her office and flopped down at her desk to begin reading.

She flipped open the file and was shocked to see the name of the person that had the dragon inside of her a hundred years ago. What the hell were the odds, she wondered. The person who once held the dragon: Miriam Possible, also known as Mim Possible. Why in the hell had she not heard about it?!

She immediately began reading the file while making plans to ask James Possible why the hell he had never bothered to share the information that his ancestor had a dragon inside of her. It would have been important information to know when they were worrying about Kim ripping the town apart.

She stayed up for more than a day reading through the file and also looking up references about what was mentioned in the file. By the end of it, she could understand why James might not want to mention Mim Possible, but it still would have been nice to know that there had been a dragon-carrier in their family before Kim. She could understand why James was so concerned about the dragon being inside of Kim though thanks to the file. Still, it left her with no further idea if the dragon could be copied or not or the nature of the beast as far as how it was so easily removed from Kim's body. She supposed that she was going to have to dredge up old family stories from Mister Possible, but first, she needed to get some sleep.

After a couple of hours of sleep, Doctor Director called up Doctor James Possible. He was working, which she expected since it was the middle of the morning; she was probably the only person in Middleton with random hours. Most people liked order while she just preferred to keep busy and keep watch, to make sure nothing went wrong. James was free to talk for a few minutes; it sounded like the people that he was working with were having a heated "nerd argument." They were barking at each other over engineering problems that they were having.

"Doctor Possible, I was hoping if I could meet with you sometime today," Doctor Director informed him.

"Um…all right," he answered. "You know my hours, so whenever's good for you," he replied nonchalantly.

"All right, so I'm going to come by your house about an hour after you get off work," she informed him. She was not interested in talking about the dragon over the phone.

The call was disconnected after that, which was good because James had to go get into the nerd argument anyway. Doctor Director did not want to discuss the dragon over the phone because she was being very cautious, to the extent that she was probably paranoid. She was already thinking like Shego because of Dementor and DNAmy were working together; she was starting to think that WEE might not really be gone.

If WEE was still alive, there was a chance that there would be bugs somewhere, or worse than that; there would be spies around. She considered that WEE was still working because there was no other reason for Dementor and DNAmy to work together, especially since they should not know about the dragon inside of Kim. It was a well kept secret within GJ were only authorized staff knew about a dragon actually being inside of Kim. Everyone else just thought that her powers were regular powers like everyone else's. The only person outside of those authorized that would know there was a creature inside of Kim was Gemini, her worthless twin brother.

Gemini had seen the dragon on two occasions, the first one made him crave having Kim under his control, which was why he got to see it a second time. The fool had thought he could suppress the dragon like any other power, but he found out differently. He probably would not have even known that the dragon was dwelling inside of Kim if only he did not have the dragon eye. So, he might possibly be in on whatever Dementor and DNAmy were cooking since he knew that the dragon was there. He was more than likely the one that told them about it.

Doctor Director decided to call the prison that her brother was being held at. She wanted to make sure that he was still locked down completely in his ultra-secure cell, which he was. He was also still not allowed to communicate with the outside world and was isolated from the other prison popular at all times. He was under twenty-four surveillance to make sure he did not use his dragon eye to aid in some kind of escape, even though his cell was supposed to be escape-proof; when Shego was told that, she remarked "just like the Titanic was unsinkable." Either way, Gemini was being watched like a hawk and had not done anything suspicious. His sister was not totally buying that, but she did not have any proof to link him to anything yet other than flimsy circumstances, so she had to let it go.

--------------

Doctor Director met with James Possible. Ann noted that she was invited in on the discussion, not by the leader of GJ, but her husband did call her in. Doctor Director did not object because she had a feeling he would tell Ann what they talked about anyway; they were just a very close couple. There were no secrets between them.

"Doctor Possible," Doctor Director started, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Come on, we're not on the clock. Call me James," he reminded her. They were all close enough to where he thought that he should not have to tell her to call him by his first name when he was not working.

"Right, James. I was looking up some information on the dragon and found something very interesting," Doctor Director continued on.

"Like?" he asked in a perplexed tone.

"Like the fact that one of your ancestors had the dragon inside of her and you neglected to mention it at all," the boss pointed out. As far as she knew, Mim Possible was the only other case of someone having a dragon inside of her and he had completely failed to mention that in all of the time that they had been dealing with Kim, even though he could be holding some important information.

"Oh." James nodded. He obviously knew what she was talking about now.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Ann asked in disbelief. He knew information about the dragon all that time and all he could say was "oh"? She felt compelled to wring his neck, but she would wait. He might have some good explanation about why he never said anything about it.

"Are you going to say anything about that or what?" Doctor Director asked the rocket scientist. She sounded polite, but she was a bit tense because she would like something beyond "oh."

"I don't know much about my aunt Mim. She wasn't really the type that people in the family talked about since she abandoned her teammates and possibly switched sides. There was a chance that she might've even killed one of her teammates. We don't really want to acknowledge a murderer and a traitor in the family," he pointed out.

"Murderer and traitor?" Ann echoed. She apparently had not heard anything about that either. Her tone prompted her husband to say more on the matter.

"The story goes that she and some other GJ agents were fighting against some enemies and they were ambushed. Something happened with Mim to where she turned against her teammates, destroyed everything around them, maybe killing a teammate depending on who's telling the story, and then she disappeared. That's pretty much all I know. I didn't even know it was a dragon inside of her until we figured out one was in Kim. Whenever I heard about Mim, whatever gave her power was called a demon," he explained. Even when they figured out that the dragon was inside of Kim, it took him a while to figure out that was what Mim carried within her.

"So, you actually don't know anything about the dragon that was in her?" Doctor Director asked. She was a bit disappointed. She wished that he had known more, even if it meant that he had been withholding information from them. But, it would seem that he really did not have anything to add to what they knew.

"I just knew it was there and I only figured that out from Kim. I was told that the demon in her was powerful and that was it. Maybe you want to talk to my mother about it. Mim was my father's aunt after all," James answered. He was not too sure if his mother would have much to offer either. He was pretty sure that no one really wanted to talk about Mim when his father was growing up for him to have information to share with his mother. Even if he did, there was no real assurance that his mother had taken it seriously enough to retain that information.

"Your mother? Now, I have to go around bugging retired agents," Doctor Director sighed. She hated bothering people who were not involved with the organization, even if they used to be. She saw it as butting into some well-deserved resting time.

"Like I said, she might know something, but she might just know what I know. Are you trying to find out about the dragon now because of Kim's sickness?" James inquired.

"Yes. I think it's about time that we make a better effort to know things about this thing. I mean, the fact that someone could just pull the dragon out of her is beyond bizarre. We need more than science to help us out with this one," Doctor Director pointed out. They needed much more than what scientists and doctors had been giving them over the years, which was basically nothing. She was starting to wonder how they even managed to put the dragon to sleep.

"That's true," the Possible couple agreed.

"All right, now I've got to go fly to Florida. This week just gets better and better," the leader of GJ muttered. At least Kim was alive and out of the hospital, she thought. That was about the only bright spot so far.

"Why not just call?" James asked curiously.

"I'm not trusting any communications lines at the moment," she answered.

"And why is that?" Ann inquired. Had the town been infiltrated? Was something much larger going on?

"It's really complicated," Doctor Director replied. It was that and she really did not want to worry the Possibles that WEE might still be operating and that Gemini might be after Kim once again. She would like to save them that stress, especially Ann since she had underlying terrors of her own thanks to Gemini.

"Anything you need us for?" James asked. He and Ann were ready to do more than their fair share all of the time. Even the boys were ready to help out, if it meant that they could send things into orbit or blow something up.

"No, this was it. I'll go see your mother and see if she's got any information that might help. You'll get copies of the information once I get back. Let's keep this one to ourselves for the moment," Doctor Director replied.

"Should we tell Kimmie?" Ann more wondered aloud than anything else.

"I'm going to handle the start of it. If she calls you and wants to talk about it, do it in person and we might even want to secure a location," the boss answered, although she doubted that anyone could bug the Possible residence or Kim's apartment considering how deeply Shego's paranoia ran; the green-skinned woman had personally installed top of the line security systems, so no one could get in the homes without being invited in. The twins often beefed the systems up when they were bored. An ant probably would not get into their house or Kim's apartment thanks to the twins.

"Are you sure?" the couple asked.

Doctor Director decided to just check and see if the house was secure. She flipped up her eye-patch and scanned the house with her dragon eye. Everything looked clean to her eye, so she strongly felt that the place was secure.

"You guys can talk here," Doctor Director replied while putting her eye-patch down.

The couple nodded and Doctor Director took her leave. She was going to have to contact James' mother, who was a retired GJ agent, and then she was going to have to fly to Florida to speak with the woman. But, before that, she decided to go to Kim's apartment and drop off something.

"Don't you ever go away?" Shego groaned as she answered the door and the leader of GJ was standing in front of her.

"Shut up. Where's Kim?" Doctor Director inquired.

"I've still got her ass in bed. What do you want with her?" the pale woman demanded to know.

"I need to give her something, but since she's probably going to read it with you, I'll just give it to you," Doctor Director answered. Just like with the doctors Possible, she knew that there were no secrets between Kim and Shego. So, she handed over a thick file to the green-skinned woman.

"What's this?" Shego asked curiously while looking down at the folder.

"Just read it. If you have any questions, don't ask me over a communications line. Just wait for me to come back."

"Where are you going now?"

"I've got to take a trip. It's time to stop fooling around with this dragon thing," Doctor Director stated.

Shego shrugged because she did not know what the boss was going on about. Doctor Director walked off and Shego shut the door. She went into the back of the condo and laid down in the bed with Kim.

"What's that you got?" Kim asked when she noticed the thick bundle in her lover's hands.

"Something that Doctor Director dropped off. She wants you to read it," Shego answered.

"And she gave it to you?"

"She knew you'd show me anyway. It's a little weird because she knows we'll keep classified crap classified, even from each other because we understand the nature of what we do. I'm guessing this thing is something that you just won't be able to keep to yourself," Shego commented.

"Well, let's see what it is," Kim said in an eager voice.

Shego nodded. She rested the folder on her lap before she opened. When she did open it, the first thing that hit them was whom the file was on. The file was on Miriam Possible.

--------------

Next time: learning more about the first dragon-user, Mim Possible.


	8. Confusion

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eyes.

8: Confusion

"Wow, so you're not as unique as everyone tried to make you out to be," Shego remarked, speaking to Kim.

The pair were in their bedroom, lounging in their bed. They were reading through a file that Doctor Director had left them with. They had been curious about the packet at first, but after just reading a couple of pages it was pretty clear why she gave it up. It was also clear why she thought Kim would share the information with Shego no matter what.

"Ha, ha, ha," Kim replied dryly. Obviously, she did not share her lover's humor in the situation.

"I wonder why she took so long to give this one up," Shego commented. She figured that something like the file would have been read and reread hundreds of times while Kim was an infant and then handed over to the redhead as soon as she could read. But, obviously, she was wrong.

"I wonder why I never heard of Mim," Kim commented. They were looking at a file on one of her ancestors, Miriam Possible. Apparently, a hundred years ago, her ancestor had also had a dragon inside of her.

Shego did not have answer for that one. They went back to reading and learned about Mim with the dragon. She seemed to have all of the powers that Kim had, but she was not encouraged to use them for the same reason that Kim had been discouraged from using her powers. And it seemed that just like when Kim was younger, Mim's dragon used to freak out when she got emotional, which was horrible when they were both toddlers. With Mim, they had to make sure that she was calm all the time while with Kim, they had figured out how to put the dragon asleep.

The file did not tell them much about the dragon that was inside of Mim and whatever it did tell them, they had already seen in Kim. There were all kinds of theories loaded into the folder about the dragon. They seemed to think that Mim might actually be possessed by the creature just from some of the ways that she behaved when it manifested itself. They were not sure what to make of any of her powers either, even the dragon eyes was a mystery to them hundred years ago. They did not know what to make of the flame-like power since it actually did not burn things; Kim had figured out slightly that that power sort of did whatever the user wanted it to do, so if she wanted it to burn things, it could. She typically used it to immobilize or stun enemies.

The most information that they learned was about Mim herself. They seemed to have a lot of hope and faith in her to be a great agent. She seemed to have a great attitude and wonderful work ethic. It seemed that she believed that she could do anything, much like her descendent. She seemed to want to do a lot of good in the world, much like her descendents, but it would seem that something went horribly wrong.

Mim had been a field agent with GJ and had quite a few missions under her belt when things went south for her. It seemed like she was on her way to be a great agent, but then there was one mission that she apparently just went insane and that ended her whole career. The mission seemed simple enough; four agents had to go and scope out an illegal weapons' manufacture deep in some woods. It was a pretty dangerous mission just because of the nature of their enemy; apparently, they were going after some high-powered bad guys of their day.

The dragon came out after her team was ambushed after a mysterious fog covered the area. Mim ended up leveling an entire forest area along with a secret weapons' facility. When it was all said and done, the enemies got away and a GJ agent by the name of Jonathan Stoppable lay dead with deep claw marks in his chest, claw marks that GJ attributed to a certain dragon-user because they knew the dragon had talons and also that she could sprout claws on her own hands. He was Mim's main partner on GJ missions. Mim vanished too; it was assumed that she went off with the enemies since she had aided in their escape thanks to the distraction of great destruction caused by her. She was never seen or heard from again, even though GJ searched for her, hoping to bring her to justice and make her pay for her crimes.

"Wait, I'm related to a murderer and a traitor?" Kim said in disbelief. She had been led to believe that her whole family was full of upstanding citizens. So, it was rather hard to swallow that Mim could do such things, even though it might explain why she had never heard of Mim.

"Hey, every family has a black sheep," Shego commented as if it was no big deal. She did think that every family had members that stood out, either in a bad way or a good way.

"I don't believe it. I mean, everything in the file reports that she was stellar agent and then suddenly one day she flips sides, kills an agent, her partner in fact, and then leaves with the bad guys out of the blue? It doesn't make sense," Kim argued in a skeptical voice. The story was just too wild. She could not imagine any situation where she would kill an agent, especially Ron, and then run off with the bad guys. It just would not happen.

"Sometimes people just snap," Shego riposted, even though she knew that her lover would not accept that.

"Possibles don't just snap," Kim replied vehemently.

"Um…Pumpkin, you snapped twice," the pale woman pointed out. It was not a particularly sensitive subject with Kim and she would talk about it if it was brought up, but most people tried not to talk about it.

"Well, they were doing stuff to you…and then they kidnapped you and my mom," the redhead stated, hesitating only when because she was bringing up what happened to her beloved and her mother. She believed what happened with her was justified. WEE had taken Shego from her and tortured the plasma-user twice and they had kidnapped her mother and to that day, she still was not totally sure what they did to her mother because her mother refused to speak on it. She had not killed anyone either or switched sides like the file was claiming Mim did, so she did not think that Mim would have flipped like they said if she had not.

"Either way, you snapped. Maybe something got to Mim. You don't know. You weren't there and you weren't in her head," Shego countered calmly.

Kim sighed, admitting defeat to that argument because she had not been there and she did not know what might have happened with Mim. "I still don't buy it," the younger agent stated.

The green-skinned woman did not continue the argument, mostly because she did not think that Kim needed to be worked up at the moment. Kim was still recovering from being without the dragon and Shego was still taking care of her, babying her as Kim saw it. Shego just wanted to make sure Kim was in top shape and then they could get back to their normal lives. They were both looking forward to getting back to their normal lives.

--------------

Doctor Director arrived in Florida and went directly to the house of James Possible's mother. She was welcomed warmly and offered the infamous lemon squares of Kimberly Possible; Kim was named after her grandmother. Doctor Director took the offered snacks because she did not want to offend the retired agent. They sat down in the living room.

"This is a cozy place you have here," Doctor Director commented while looking around the apartment from her space on the sofa.

"It's good for one person. Plus, the most excitement that happens here is shuffleboard," the retired agent remarked with a delighted smile.

"I'd think someone like you would miss the action," Doctor Director said honestly. She imagined that if she retired, she would miss everything that happened with her job, so she assumed that others were like that, especially people that were as good as Kimberly was.

"I like my old age more. I like that I'm still alive to see my grandkids grow up. That beats action any day of the week," the older woman stated earnestly.

"I'm sure it does. It's not something I can relate to, though."

"It's not too late for you to get married and have some kids," Kimberly pointed out. "But, you're married to work."

"That I am."

"So, what's the nature of this visit? I know you didn't come here to just check up on an old, retired agent," Kimberly stated.

"Some crazy things have been happening lately and it all has to do with that dragon inside of your granddaughter."

"I thought she had that under control."

"Well, she's got it under control to the point where she's not going to go on a rampage and kill us all, but she's got a long way to go as far as total control goes. But, I'm trying to get a better idea of the dragon and hopefully get her a better idea of the dragon. Going through the archives, I found only one other case that happened to be…" Doctor Director purposely trailed off.

"Mim Possible," Kimberly filled in the blank.

"Indeed. I find it odd that neither you nor your son brought that up when we found out about the dragon inside of Kim," Doctor Director said plainly, making sure that her tone was even and not accusing in any manner.

"There was no reason to. You managed to put the dragon to sleep and we didn't have to worry about it anymore. The one inside of Mim…well, you know how that went if you read the file," Kimberly replied with a slight shrug for lack of a better thing to do.

"Can you tell me more than what's in the file? Surely, you have to know more. She was your husband's aunt and he was your best friend through out your life," Doctor Director pointed out. Someone had to be able to tell her something.

"She was my husband's aunt and yes, I knew him my whole life, but by the time I was born and my husband was around, she had already vanished. They didn't talk much about her, only whispered things. They sometimes argued about what happened and why she vanished. Some didn't want to believe that she'd kill Jonathan, not with the way she felt about that man. Others just thought the demon took over her and made her do those terrible things. Everyone knew that the nature of that demon, or dragon, whatever you want to call it. It was pure evil and it made her do those things," Kimberly stated what was the best of her knowledge. She and her husband had been young after all and no one was going to talk about things too much about Mim around them.

"I don't know about that much. From what we've seen, the dragon is destructive, but I don't think it would make an agent go off to the other side," the brown-haired woman commented. From what she could tell with Kim, the dragon did not do too much thinking when it took over to the point where it might consider joining the side of evil. The dragon seemed more like an animal when it took over, like a blood-crazed shark, just looking to tear anything apart. But, there was always the chance that the dragon differed from person to person. Maybe Mim's dragon was different from Kim's, but she might never know if she could not get some more information on things.

"You might be on to something, but you don't know much about the dragon either," Kimberly pointed out, simply stating a fact and not looking to be smug about things.

"Touché. I need information on this dragon and what I'm getting is a bit disheartening," Doctor Director commented. She was really hoping to find out that Kim would be fine and she would not have to worry about the young agent anymore as far as the dragon went, but that did not seem to be the way things were going. What was going to happen if someone else got their hands on the creature? What then?

"You shouldn't worry. Kim has a strong will. She controls the dragon, not the other way around," the grandmother commented, pride sneaking into her voice. Her grandkids were amazing little things and she was proud of all of them, but Kim especially for being able to overcome that demon inside of her.

"I'm not worried about her controlling the dragon."

"Then what are you worried about?" the retired agent inquired curiously.

"The dragon getting into the wrong hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Recently, a mad scientist by the name of Dementor managed to pull the dragon out of Kim. He had it in his possession for several days and it's possible that he and a geneticist by the name of DNAmy were trying to copy the dragon. I want to know if it's possible to do such a thing. I'm being told it's not and I'd like to believe that because I know the dragon isn't a living, physical being like the rest of us. But, I'm still incredulous that they even managed to pull the thing out of her. I mean, we thought that the dragon was something separate from Kim and everything, but to pull it out seems close to fantastic," Doctor Director explained her anxiety toward the dragon.

"Well, Betty dear," Kimberly said, purposely being informal. "You of all people should know that everything is possible in this world we live in. So, instead of thinking that it's not possible to copy the dragon, you really need to start thinking about how you would do it if you wanted to. Or better still, how your villains would do it if they wanted to. As far as the makeup of the dragon, maybe you should start asking Kim since it is keeping house in her body. I noticed back when I was there that Kim is usually the only person you guys don't consult and the dragon is in her," Kimberly pointed out.

Doctor Director nodded in agreement and understanding; she was glad that she had made the trip now, even if she was not getting the information that she wanted. Kim was the last person that they ever talked to about the dragon because they figured that she was just going to quote what the creature told her and they were not interested in believing a creature that had nearly killed them the last time it was totally awake and in control. Then, there was the fact that GJ seemed to lose their imagination when it came to the dragon. They did not go out on limbs when it came to the creature, they limited themselves to thinking things were not possible, and they never came up with some new or seemingly farfetched way to study the dragon. They needed to breathe new life into a twenty-year-old project.

"You're right," the leader of GJ agreed.

"I only wish I could be more help. Kim's not in any danger, is she?" Kimberly inquired, obviously concerned for her granddaughter. If things were bad enough, she certainly would waste no time in going back to Middleton to help out.

"Not if they're trying to copy the dragon. If they didn't make it though, they might try to take it again. I'm sure they'll find it a lot harder a second time since she's aware of what happened now. I doubt they'll be able to get near her now," Doctor Director answered.

"That's good to know. Contact me if you need my help."

"You know I will," Doctor Director replied.

The leader of GJ left in a flash. Now, she needed to get back to Middleton and tell her people to start thinking outside of the box. A staff full of geniuses and no one was creative anymore. Maybe she should start hiring mad scientists, she considered; too bad they always inevitably tried to take over the world or something crazy like that.

--------------

"Are you done yet?" Dementor asked DNAmy with a huff. They still were not getting along quite well and it did not help that they did not have anyone around to distract them. Dementor also did not have any more parts in the plan to act as a distraction while DNAmy still had things to do.

"I am done, as you can see," the round woman remarked while motioning to the left of her. She was focusing on her computer, but she was directing his attention to a container near her. Inside of the container there was red blob floating in midair it seemed and then it formed a face that looked very much like a dragon.

"That's it?" he asked in disbelief. For some reason, he thought that it would be bigger, but then he remembered the size of the original dragon, which was bigger than what Amy had created, but it was still about the size of an iguana.

"That's it," she answered.

"Well, then, let's get the first subject in here then!" he hollered with a triumphant look on his face, which the ebony-haired female did not acknowledge. She thought that he was acting as if he had done something big when she felt like she had the really hard job. Finding a way to replicate the dragon was just about her greatest achievement.

"That won't do us any good," DNAmy pointed out, shooting down his idea. She was starting to enjoy getting to him, mostly because she knew that he did not respect her and he needed to in her opinion. After all, she had found a way make a synthetic version of a creature that did not seem to be alive like every other living being, but it was alive in some manner of speaking anyway. She actually still did not totally understand the dragon, but she was not going to say that out loud and hardly wanted to admit it in her mind since she felt like she won. She had copied the dragon, after all.

"What? Why not?" he yelled again for no reason other than it was the way that he typically spoke.

"Do you remember that the dragon was inside of that girl?" she asked, talking to him as if he was a moron.

"Of course I remember. I was the one that pulled it out of her, after all!" he answered, getting outraged that she was speaking with him as if he was an idiot. If anything, she was the dumb one around there in his opinion considering how long it took her to do her part of the plan while he was able to do his part lightning fast. He did not seem to take into consideration that he had deep details on what he needed to do while her orders were rather vague, only giving an outline of what she needed to do, not _how_ to go about it.

"Well, we've got no way to put this dragon into someone like that," she informed him. The plan seemed to skip over that important fact by offering nothing in regards to it. They needed to get her synthetic dragon into a person and force-feeding it to a volunteer would not help.

"What do you mean?" he shouted in disbelief. They had made it so far and now they were stuck on something that should not be so hard. It did not sound so hard anyway. He had pulled the thing out of someone, so surely they could put it into another person.

"This dragon is different from hers. I wasn't able to totally copy that dragon because there was something weird about it. I mean, it seemed like a regular power once I started looking at it, but there was something about it, like it had a mind or something. This dragon doesn't," she tried her best to explain.

DNAmy was still a bit baffled by the dragon, even though she had managed to copy it. She did not think that she had made a good copy, though. She liked to think that she could have done a better job if she had been able to spend more time studying the original creature. Damn that traitorous Shego for interfering. She would have had such a good, though frustrating time, trying to figure out the dragon completely and what exactly it was all about. She would have loved to make a perfect replica of that odd and fascinating creature.

She had come to some quick conclusions about the original dragon, but they had only confused her further about the creature. She believed that the dragon was like any other power, which explained why Dementor had been able to pull the dragon out of Kim with established, but modified technology that was used to halt powers. There was more to what Dementor did than what she was chalking it up to, but he had been able to get a hold of the dragon because a few WEE scientists had figured out how to latch onto powers and disconnect them, so to speak, to prevent people from using them. He had used that concept and specific instructions to pull out the dragon.

There was still something weird about the dragon, even if it seemed like a regular power. Like she said, it seemed to have a mind of some kind, a consciousness, which she could not replicate in her own creation, so she was starting to think that it was not something that the dragon was created with, which was only bizarre since she knew through a report that it was supposed to be a separate entity than the person that it was living inside. So, it had to be born in someway, right? She just was not sure what to make of it all.

The report was actually kind of vague on the dragon being a separate entity in regards to the host that it was inside. It seemed to be certain that the dragon was different from the host, but it could not explain what the dragon was to make it different from the host. It also did not explain how the dragon got into the girl that it lived in.

She also did not understand how the dragon was supposed to be inside of the person. She did not know how to get it inside of a person either. The dragon that she created would not move if she let it out of the container; it would not know to move because it could not think. Even if it could move, if it went into a body, it would just end up in the person's lungs or stomach, which she knew was not supposed to be the case. The dragon was supposed to be something that settled through the body, especially near the heart or in the brain according to the report. She did not know how they were going to pull that off at the moment and Dementor was not offering up anything to help.

"This would take some kind of magic," DNAmy muttered and then she got an idea. "I'll be right back," she informed the short scientist and got up to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" he called to her.

"I need to make a phone call," she replied.

"This is no time to be speaking to your girlfriends!" he pointed out. DNAmy only rolled her eyes and continued on.

--------------

"You again," Shego groaned as she opened the door to the apartment to find Doctor Director waiting outside.

"I need to talk to Kim," Doctor Director informed the forever-cranky woman, at least in her opinion anyway.

"Whatever. You know she's upset about that file you gave her," Shego commented as the boss stepped in and she shut the door behind the brown-haired woman.

"Sometimes the truth hurts. I thought it might help her and she deserves to know her family history, especially if that family member had a dragon inside of her to," Doctor Director answered plainly.

"Yeah, well, she thinks you're implying that she's going to freak out and maybe kill someone."

"I wasn't implying that. I was hoping that the file helped her."

Shego did not say anything to that and they both went into the back. Kim was not surprised by Doctor Director's presence. She wished that the boss would not see her while she was being forced to stay in bed, even though she felt a lot better. Shego just wanted to be sure that Kim was in top condition when she finally did let the redhead out of the bed.

"Agent Possible, I want to talk to you about the dragon," Doctor Director stated bluntly.

"What about it?" Kim asked in a suspicious tone. She had already taken the file on Mim to heart and she thought that Doctor Director was going to watch her with extra-caution to make sure she did not kill anyone or to make sure she did not betray them.

"I went to speak with your grandmother about your ancestor. I was hoping that she could tell me more about the dragon than we know. It's becoming obvious that we've gotten lazy when it comes to trying to figure it out, mostly because it's either been asleep for most of your life or you control it rather well when you use it. So, it's not on our radar as much as it should be, but now it's on the bad guys' radar and who knows what they might do with the knowledge of it. So, we need to solve this mystery. So, tell me everything that you know about the dragon that we haven't listened to or taken into account," Doctor Director more requested than ordered.

"You think this will help?" Kim asked in a puzzled tone. She really was not used to people asking her about the dragon, so it was a bit of a shock for the leader to ask about it. Most of the scientists that knew about the creature seemed to fancy themselves experts that did not need to talk to the redhead while most other people either did not know about it or did not want to know about it.

"It won't hurt. The more we know about the dragon, the better an idea we can get of how bad guys might use it. Also, in case maybe one of your own descendents is born with a dragon inside of them or anyone else is born with a dragon in them, we'd have this information on file to help them," Doctor Director replied. "We've got to stop treating this as if it's impossible in happening again or it can't be used against you or us or anything like that."

Kim nodded to show that she understood and agreed with that. She went into the things that she knew about the dragon, but it was nothing too deep. She really did not understand the nature of the creature and it was not much of a help when she communicated with it through mediation. She just knew that it was there inside of her, apparently she needed it in there too if her recent illness was any indication of things, and it was kind of the source of all of her powers, even though she could use them when it was not inside of her; it just took a lot out of her. It did not do her any harm and stayed sleeping most of the time now, even if she lost her cool for the most part. But, she did not know what the dragon was exactly, just like always. No one seemed to know what the dragon was exactly and Doctor Director thought that was the most important piece of information that they could have on the creature. They needed to know just what the dragon was and she was going to get people on that right away.

Doctor Director was also going to get people trying to figure out how Dementor had yanked the dragon out of Kim in the first place. She wanted people to start thinking on what they would do if they wanted to copy the dragon. She wanted people to start thinking about everything to get ready for whatever Dementor and DNAmy might have had a chance to do.

----(New day)

DNAmy and Dementor were ignoring each other. They were waiting for a couple of other people and while they were going that, they were trying not to get on each other's nerves. They were sick of each other's presences, though.

"Hey, anybody around here or what? This place is freaky!" a voice called. They knew that voice.

"Oy, not her too," Dementor sighed, a tired and annoyed sound. He did not know that she was a part of the plan too. Things were just getting more and more irksome.

AdrenaLynn entered the room with a sinister grin on her face. Dementor rolled his eyes while DNAmy turned and greeted her with a smile. AdrenaLynn looked rather eager, the scientists noted. It was rare to come across such a happy, little guinea pig.

"Let's get this thing going," AdrenaLynn cheered, still grinning like mad.

"We need one more person to show up and then everything should come together," DNAmy informed the blonde. She was actually just as happy as AdrenaLynn because she wanted to see if the plan was going to work. It seemed just too incredible to be real.

"I'm here," Monkey Fist said while stepping out of the shadows and surprising everyone. He was the one person that they were waiting for.

"Did you bring the book?" DNAmy asked the mutant curiously.

"I've got the book. This should be a piece of cake," Monkey Fist answered while holding up the tome that he had searched for to help them achieve their goal.

"Are we sure that it's a good idea to mix science and magic?" Dementor wondered aloud. In all the years that he had worked with the WEE organization, they had never tried such a thing because they were not sure of the consequences. Well, and the scientists hated magic anyway since it seemed like a mockery of their disciplines and magic-users hated the scientists because they acted so condescending.

"There's no other way to do this," DNAmy pointed out. She was open to trying anything, whether it was mixing science and magic or anything else. She just wanted to see if they would succeed.

"Is this the dragon?" AdrenaLynn inquired, looking into the container that DNAmy was housing her creation in.

"Yup, that's it. Monty's gonna be the one that puts it in your body and you'll be able to do everything that you saw that girl do on the video," DNAmy answered.

"Freaky!" AdrenaLynn jubilantly cheered. She had volunteered for the mission just to be able to do what Kim Possible was able to do. She wanted to take that GJ agent out because Kim and Ron had ruined her first caper on her own after the fall of WEE. So, first, she would finish the plan and then she would show Kim Possible a thing or two with her very own dragon.

--------------

Next time: AdrenaLynn gets a dragon. That has to be the very definition of freaky.


	9. Imitation

I don't own these characters. I also don't own the dragon eyes.

9: Imitation

Kim was happy. She was finally being let out of bed by her "roommate." Shego felt like the petite redhead was well enough to be up and about, but there were conditions to that, like they were not going to do any sparring, which Kim really wanted to do. Shego felt like it was too soon for such activity; she told Kim that they had to wait a few more days for a physical activity that might put some strain on her. But, they could go out on a date, which was good enough for Kim.

They were all set to go when they were contacted by Doctor Director, who invited them to be involved in a think-tank about the dragon. Shego sighed; she was really sick of the dragon and wished that it was possible for the irksome thing to just go jump in a lake or something. Kim accepted, even though she did not know what they were supposed to be doing. Shego went too, more to keep an eye on Kim than anything else. The pale woman was glad that Doctor Director was starting to take things seriously since they now knew that the dragon could be used to harm Kim in a way that no one had ever thought of before.

The point of the meeting was just to throw out any ideas on the dragon and for everyone to knock around the plausibility of the idea, how to approach it or how to defend against it. Everyone was told to keep an open mind, maybe even think like little kids and consider that everything could be possible. It was a way to prepare for anything that could come at them involving the creature inside of Kim.

The first of such meetings did not last long as a red-alert came in and everyone had to rush to their proper places. Doctor Director could not believe what the report that she was seeing. There was an attack on the prison that her brother was being held in and the attack was being done by a dragon-user. A dragon-user that looked suspiciously like the failed villainess AdrenaLynn.

"Dispatch agents to that location immediately," Doctor Director ordered and she began to list the agents that she wanted on the mission. She could not believe it, but it seemed that everything that happened with Kim was to more than likely break Gemini out of prison. Wow, they had gone through a lot of trouble for her worthless twin, she thought bitterly, especially since they had almost killed Kim for such an endeavor.

Shego was listed in the agents that the boss wanted in the area immediately to halt the break out. Shego did not argue that, especially since Doctor Director did not dispatch Kim. They both felt that she needed a bit more rest before running out and using her powers, even though she did not like that idea much. Kim wanted to help.

"You'll be a great help if you go home and don't do anything strenuous," Shego remarked, speaking to Kim as they both walked toward her jet.

"I can help with this problem. I do have the original model inside of me, after all," Kim stated. She knew what the red-alert was all about; everyone knew and most people were working to make sure Gemini did not get free. Sure, life without WEE was not perfect and peaceful, but it was still tons better than with WEE back in its old form.

"You also almost died last week, so just stay here and keep out of trouble, for me. Okay, Princess?" Shego practically pled.

Kim sucked her teeth. Why did Shego have to say for her? Of course she would do it for her. She sighed and agreed that she would stay behind and keep out of trouble. Shego smiled a bit and hugged Kim for agreeing with her.

"This isn't even going to be that exciting. You know AdrenaLynn is a pushover and I doubt her having a dragon knock-off makes up for the fact that she's a total idiot," the pale woman remarked.

The younger agent laughed a bit. "I guess," she replied. AdrenaLynn was a pushover, but she still wanted to be a part of a red-alert mission. Those were the most exciting and high-profile missions.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Shego said and she gave Kim a kiss as a farewell, which Kim returned.

The redhead then watched her lover leave for a rare red-alert mission. A red-alert mission called for GJ to actually go out into the open and fight along side known authorities because of a great threat, which Gemini was. If Gemini managed to escape prison, it was easy to deduce that he would start his terrorist organization of WEE all over again. He would probably be worse than before considering how bitter he was about his imprisonment. They could not let him get away, especially if he was behind AdrenaLynn having dragon powers suddenly. It meant that he had people working for him that could make even the most incompetent villain deadly without any physical weapon.

--------------

AdrenaLynn cackled as she used her newly granted powers to blow back a row of police cars, causing them to explode as the flame-like power came into contact with them. She was surrounded by a dragon aura, like Kim usually was on the rare occasions that she used her full power. The synthetic dragon was black, standing on two legs, and its eyes blazing bright scarlet. It stood a little over ten feet tall with AdrenaLynn in its belly, just like Kim was with her dragon.

She was keeping the police and other authorities at bay while regular, uniformed WEE henchmen were storming the prison. Gemini was in his cell, but he could hear and see thanks to his dragon eye what was going on outside. He laughed.

"Yes, show those fools my power. Show them the fate that awaits them all when I get out of here. Show my sister what's in store for her and her band of goody-goodies," Gemini said, speaking to the air in a haughty tone.

WEE would come back out into the open once he was out, Gemini had planned for that. It had not died with his absence, but it had gone underground and he was still pulling the strings. He had been the one that got Dementor to build the device to pull the dragon out of Kim all for his plan of having DNAmy copying the creature and WEE would have an army of dragon-users. He had seen the dragon deeply when Kim had captured him and that was why he was able to provide Dementor with a great deal of information to get him what he needed to build the machine. He would take over the world with his plan once he got out of prison, which he could see was inevitable since nothing was stopping AdrenaLynn and she was giving his men the perfect cover. The dragon that DNAmy created was amazing, he thought.

"This is so freaky!" AdrenaLynn hollered, enjoying all of her newly granted power. She was already considering that she might just take over WEE when she was done with everything. Maybe she would let Gemini serve her drinks or something when it was all said and done.

AdrenaLynn unleashed another wave of the swirling, flame-like projectile. The charcoal-colored power ripped through fighter jets that were now overhead. The pilots bailed out as their planes as the machines eroded into dust within seconds of being touched by the projectiles from AdrenaLynn. The blonde female cackled loudly; the dragon around her seemed to do the same, but in more of a growling tone.

While AdrenaLynn was holding off everyone, the henchmen had infiltrated the prison that Gemini was locked in. They were battling with the guards, but they had advanced weapons and the guards were no match for them. The henchmen mowed down the prison officers pretty much, wounding most of them and even some of the inmates that did not take cover. They were close to their boss' cell when they ran into some pretty hard resistance.

"Nice of you guys to come to the prison. No transportation fee," Shego remarked with a nearly demonic smirk on her face. She was standing right outside of the cell with her hands flared.

"Get her!" Gemini hollered through the door. "Destroy her, painfully!" he screamed. He had plans for Shego since she was a traitor to his organization and pretty much one of the main reason that he was in his current situation, but he figured that killing her now would be just as good as torturing her again for ages to come. He just wanted her out of his hair, as painfully as possible.

The henchmen moved to obey the order from Gemini, but they found that Shego was no easy win, not that they expected her to be. The fact that they were in narrow corridor did not help because it meant that they could not come at her all at once. While they were fighting with her, more GJ agents arrived in the hall and began fighting with the WEE henchmen.

"No!" Gemini roared in a fury. There was no way that he was going to allow his plan to fall apart after the really hard work was done, namely the part about replicating the dragon. He was especially not going to allow that fire-bitch be his undoing once again either.

He went to his bed and pushed a small button that was on the frame underneath his mattress. It looked like it was a part of the bed and he was able to send Morse code messages to his minions on the outside world with it. It was still his only means of communication, but he knew that he would be able to get through to someone reliable, which was usually Dementor.

Dementor received the message that Shego and other GJ agents were trying to prevent the henchmen from removing Gemini from his cell and getting him away. The short scientist had the solution for that. He ordered AdrenaLynn through a communication device that she should go assist the henchmen in freeing their leader. He would hold off the police and others with weapons of his own. Dementor did not have a dragon in him because he did not trust DNAmy's results or Monkey Fist's magic and there was also his problem with mixing science with magic, so he was going to hold off the police with good old, reliable robots.

AdrenaLynn did not argue because Dementor included the fact that Shego was in the prison. She knew that whoever crushed Shego would be rewarded greatly by Gemini, which was fine by her, even though she was still considering that she might take over the whole operation with her new powers. Still, she turned her attention to the prison and used the dragon's hand to tear the walls down. As soon as she caught sight of Shego, she let loose the black flame-like projectile and came very close to hitting the green-skinned woman. Shego turned her attention to the blonde while the projectile connected with the WEE henchmen.

"Your aim is still crap," Shego remarked, speaking to AdrenaLynn.

"I'll get you yet!" the blonde roared, throwing more of the projectile.

Shego had a lot of experience dodging such flames by someone who knew what they were doing with the dragon a lot better than AdrenaLynn did, so she had no problem getting out of the way. AdrenaLynn snorted in frustration while the synthetic dragon roared in anger before they both began flinging black fire in Shego's direction, attempting to hit the plasma-user. They only got more upset as they failed.

The green-skinned GJ agent continued dodging the power and glancing at what the flames hit to get an idea as to what kind of damage AdrenaLynn and her fake dragon could do. She was knocking down walls pretty good, so Shego figured that she did not want the flames to hit her.

AdrenaLynn did not let up on Shego, but after some moments, she was starting to tire out. Shego noticed that the flames were starting to come slower than when the blonde started out. She wondered if the was a kink in the fake armor. She decided to find out.

Shego charged up and flung a plasma blast directly at AdrenaLynn, who saw it coming before it was even launched, but she still panicked. She put her arms up to act as a defense, forgetting that she had the aura around her. The green plasma splashed against the onyx-colored shield and dispersed, but Shego noticed a curious thing that never happened with Kim's aura; a small opening appeared in the shield for about a second.

"Hmm…I guess the original is the best," Shego remarked to herself. There was no way that one plasma blast would have done anything to Kim's dragon armor.

The pale woman charged up a bit more while moving out of the way of more flames from AdrenaLynn and her dragon. She dipped out of the way of one projectile and then countered the attack. She let loose a continuous blast, which AdrenaLynn did not try to block like before because she now remembered the dragon armor. The blonde laughed loudly when the thick plasma blast connected and she remained unharmed.

Things stopped seeming so funny to AdrenaLynn when the blast broke through the dragon aura and connected with her. It actually blew her back, through a wall that she had broken open; her aura vanished when the hit sent her flying. Shego smirked in triumph.

"A carbon copy of my Kimmie you are not," Shego commented since she had not even broken a sweat. If her Kimmie was anything like that, she actually would not be with the darling little redhead.

"What the hell just happened?" AdrenaLynn wondered aloud as she landed on a police car. She growled in a fit of rage and forced the dragon back out. She then ripped herself from her landing space and charged back at that green bitch.

Shego snorted in anger, to the point where one might have expected smoke to come out of her nose, when she saw AdrenaLynn coming back for more. She glanced over to the cell to make sure that Gemini was still locked up, but there were holes in the walls anyway. There were more people coming, GJ agents and henchmen, all looking to do something with Gemini, either keeping him in or breaking him out. She had to make a decision on who to attack and she decided on the mastermind of the whole problem. She owed him anyway. Owed him deeply.

Shego threw a plasma blast at Gemini as he was trying to leave, which he dodged thanks to his damnable dragon eye. Before she could try to hit him again, AdrenaLynn was on her and hitting her with the flame-like projectile. Shego yelped when it landed, but found that it did not do much damage. She turned her attention to the blonde and smirked at her.

"You are so dead," Shego stated in an amused tone because it was clear that her powers were waning. It was probably taking a toll on AdrenaLynn to use such strong powers that she had only just gotten days ago.

"What?" the blonde hollered in disbelief when she saw that Shego actually pretty much all right.

AdrenaLynn let loose another projectile, which Shego was able to just block with her plasma-covered forearms. The blonde was starting to breathe hard and sweat was collecting on her forehead. She was getting tired, but she was certain that she could murder Shego before she stopped to take a break. She was super-powerful, after all.

"You don't even know what you're doing with that thing," the raven-haired GJ agent declared as she let loose another plasma blast.

The blonde dragon-wielder moved to counter Shego's projectile with her own. They had a little tug-of-war, trying to overpower each other in the middle of a war zone. The dragon around the villainess roared loudly and Shego grunted as she charged even more, putting all her strength into the stream of plasma. AdrenaLynn screamed with her dragon, trying to combat against the power that Shego was pressing her with. And then suddenly, the emerald energy force collided with AdrenaLynn.

The blonde was blown back, not just out of the prison, but over the police cars and several miles beyond them. She landed in a field and fell unconscious, her body smoking from the hit and her dragon aura was totally gone.

"Yeah, nothing like my princess," Shego remarked with disgust in her voice and she was about to turn her attention to Gemini to see if he was being properly restrained and not getting away.

All of the GJ agents were trying there best to keep Gemini back and they were also holding off the WEE henchmen. Shego was about to join in, but she was hit by something that felt like she was slapped with a tank. She flew down the hall that she was standing in and fell through a wall.

"What the hell was that?" Shego wondered while shaking her head to fight off the headache that was trying to work its way into her brain thanks to that hit.

"That was just me," a voice answered.

Shego turned her attention to the owner of the voice. "Fukushima," she said with distain when she caught sight of who it was that hit her.

"Good to see you again," Fukushima commented in almost polite tone. "Do you like the new me?" he inquired.

Shego frowned as she got a look at the "new" Fukushima. He was surrounded by a black dragon aura too. She was now starting to wonder just how many dragons DNAmy was able to make and how many they managed to get into WEE agents. It did not matter, she told herself. She could take them all on; after all, she fought with the original three times a week before Kim's illness and she could fight Kim to a draw almost all of the time now. No novice dragon-user was going to get the better of her.

"You look like an idiot, but then again, you always looked stupid to me," Shego remarked as she climbed to her feet. She planned to unleash a new form of Hell on Fukushima considering he was the one that kidnapped her and Kim's mother, giving them to that sadistic bastard Gemini. He was going to pray for death when she was done with him.

"I'm not the fool that sided with the losing team," he commented coolly.

"Funny, you look like losers to me," she retorted.

"Say it to my face."

"With pleasure."

Shego flared her powers, plasma crawling all the way up her shoulders. The energy danced off her like flares from the sun. He had never seen anything like it, but he was not worried. He took her on with no problem; Shego did not care.

The pale woman managed to crack through his dragon aura in no time with her power, which surprised him, punching through it with her flaming fist. She was not done with him, though. She had a lot of rage pinned up inside of her directed right at him. She dashed at him, arm fully blazing with her plasma as if the limb itself was completely bathed in emerald fire. She growled and he disappeared into a shadow; apparently, he still had his powers along with the dragon.

"Damn it!" Shego hollered in a fury that he was gone. "Come on out, you little rodent, so I can fry you!" she demanded in a rage.

Fukushima attempted to come in behind her from a shadow in the wall. She hit him with a swift, flaming kick to the face. He was stunned, both from the blow and the fact that she could suddenly ignite her legs since he had never seen her do such a thing, but he got to escape through a shadow. She growled again like a mad dog. The next shadow that he came out, she was going to grab him and slam his damned skull into some concrete and she probably would not stop after the first time. Hell, she might not stop at all.

While waiting for Fukushima, Shego had to fight some WEE henchmen that were in her way as far as she was concerned. Fukushima tried to take advantage of her distraction and came back out while she was fighting the henchmen. He tried to hit her with the dragon fire, but she managed to dodge and she countered the move with her own plasma. She missed him as he saw the move coming and vanished into a shadow.

"Damn the dragon eyes," Shego cursed because she knew that Fukushima could see her moves coming because of that power. Still, she was going to get her hands on him and wring his neck, maybe even melt through his neck.

Shego remained alert and the next shadow that Fukushima came out, he was in for a surprise. She caught him by the shirt and punched him right in the face with a highly plasma-charged fist. He was so surprised by it that he did not even know what to do and Shego just kept hitting him as hard as she could. It felt so good and she just wanted to break his whole skull for what he had done, for who he delivered her and Kim's mother to, for the memories that they both suffered from thanks to him. Breaking his skull would not even be enough for her.

The green-skinned woman was so into working Fukushima out that she noticed a fraction too late that she was being attacked. Shego was almost hit by more black flames and not from Fukushima or AdrenaLynn. She did not have to duck or dodge, though. She was saved by an all too familiar red-orange swirling flame.

"You do know I'm not thanking you for that," Shego said as she turned to see Kim dispatching another WEE agent with a dragon aura.

"I'm just hoping it keeps you from being too mad at me for coming along," the redhead replied with a bit of a smile.

"Does the boss know you're here?" Shego inquired while tossing away an unconscious and bloody Fukushima; she did have bigger fish to fry. She was going to kick Betty's ass if she did know that Kim was out and about because that meant that she gave the little redhead her blessing to run into this mess. If Betty did not know, Shego might have to dime her out to get Kim in trouble and punished for her to learn that she needed to listen.

"I was hoping we could keep this a secret," Kim answered, making sure to keep her smile on her face with the hope that she looked cute and would get her lover to not say anything. "And I can be of some help. I mean, I don't want Gemini to get out any more than you do," she pointed out. She wanted to kick the crap out of him just as much as her love wanted to also.

"I've got it under control," Shego stated soundly.

Kim shrugged and she was about to respond, but something caught her attention and Shego's attention. They looked up in the sky and could not believe their eyes. There was a flock of dragon-users coming toward them. The sky all the way to the horizon was black with dragons.

"Do you still have it under control?" Kim asked with a smirk, kind of bragging with her expression.

"You're so going to hate me when we get out of this mess and I get you back home," the green-skinned woman replied while flaring her hands even more. They were in for one hell of a battle, but they were going to get through because she was going to teach her Princess to not disobey orders after being seriously ill.

--------------

Next time: one hell of a battle.


	10. Tip the scales

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eyes.

Thanks to Silver Snow Wolf (now know as Benikoushaku) for the idea that appears in this chapter.

10: Tip the scales

Shego, Kim, and a butt load of GJ agents were in for one wild ride, and they probably were not going to live to tell about it. They were about to fight an army of dragon-users. Sure, the dragons were sub-par at best in Shego's opinion considering the fact that she had taken down two of them with ease, but the sheer numbers that they were up against and all of those people would be using dragon powers; it just was not a good day to be a GJ agent.

"Stay close to me," Shego ordered Kim. The command was given because she knew that the redhead was not up to full strength yet, even though she wanted to come in and play the hero.

"I don't need you keeping an eye on me. I'm fine," Kim argued, sounding a bit insulted because of the order. She could take care of herself after all.

"You and I both know you're not a hundred percent yet," the pale woman pointed out. Kim had almost died last week, after all. She did not care if Kim had a hundred dragons inside of her; no one bounced back from near-death that quickly.

"I'm still good enough to take on these pretenders to the throne," the redhead remarked with a confident smirk.

"Fine, but you better not die on me. If you do, remember I will see you in Hell," Shego commented quite seriously.

Kim gulped because to the sound of her lover's voice; there was an edge there that she never heard. She knew it was because Shego was concerned for her safety and wellbeing, but there was still something unnerving about it. It was almost like if she did die and go to Hell, being there would only be the start of her trouble and Shego finding her would be the real meaning of Hell.

They stayed close to each other when the dragon-users began to land and the battle-royal began. It was not something that they did on purpose; it just seemed to be an unconscious notion to be nearby in case one of them needed the other. They would be able to get to each other quickly if something went wrong and their subconscious minds kept them close to each other because of that.

The battle quickly took on the characteristics of a slaughter, even with the GJ agents using their special powers to combat the dragon-users. Sure, they were using sub-par dragons in comparison to what Kim could do with hers, but there were still hundreds of them. When it was all said and done, GJ might not be as secret as it once was; there was going to be a hell of a lot of covering up when the encounter was over and that was not counting the fact that the bad guys might actually win.

"Reinforcements might be nice," Shego remarked into her communication unit while firing streams of plasma blasts all around. She was rather accurate in hitting people, but many of them were still fresh enough to where her blasts were not penetrating their dragon auras.

"I'm working on it!" Doctor Director replied through the communication link with a huff. Why did she get Shego a direct line to her? Was she a glutton for annoyance?

"Could you work a little faster? They're just coming like damn ants!" Shego reported. It was practically a swarm of dragons coming at them.

"Just make sure my brother doesn't get away," the boss pointed out, almost as if she was angry with the green-skinned agent. She was making it clear that she would be very heated if her twin managed to make it out of everything and escape.

Shego turned her attention to the prison cell and noticed that the big fish was gone. "Damn it! Kim, find that one-eyed bastard Gemini!" the pale woman commanded because she wanted him worse than anybody in her opinion.

"I'm on it," Kim answered, even though she had her hands full, so to speak.

The redhead was using both of her hands and had the dragon out to throw projectiles at all of the enemies all around. She scanned the battlefield, her eyes completely golden, to find the one person that they definitely did not want to get away. She easily spotted him and went after him, taking off with her wings.

While in the air, Kim was a big target with her dragon aura surrounding her. It was like a huge, bright red target in the air and WEE agents did not hesitate in firing at her. Luckily for her, her aura was strong and protected her from all of the other dragon-users attempting to bring her down. She fired back, but focused on catching up to Gemini before he escaped and caused more trouble than he already had, considering the fact that he had turned a prison into a war zone was already quite the achievement.

Kim did not seem to notice, but sweat was starting to gather on her forehead as she pressed on. She let loose a projectile in Gemini's direction as he was fleeing toward a car. She also hit the car for good measure to make sure he could not escape in it. Out of the corner of her eye, she knew that more blasts were coming her way, but she thought that she would be able to take them.

She was really surprised when a blast actually went through her aura; it was the first time that something like that happened to her. It connected with her shoulder, which caused her to hiss in pain and send her plummeting since it turned her in midair. She caught herself before she hit the ground, but Shego noticed the hit.

"Damn it, I knew she wasn't a hundred percent," Shego cursed as she decided to make her way over to Kim before something happened to the redhead. She would never be able to live with herself if Kim was seriously injured out there, even though it would be Kim's fault for not listening in the first place.

The pale woman dashed off in Kim's direction, having to let loose plasma blasts in almost every direction as she did so. Kim was still going after Gemini, who was still attempting to get away. Kim was not going to let that happen, she silently promised herself. She would not let a mad man like him get away.

The dragon around Kim roared before spitting fire from its mouth in Gemini's direction. He moved out of the way just in time while Kim had to dodge all sorts of enemy fire coming her way. She did not relent with him and fired on him with the dragon while she used her hands to counter the attacks coming her way.

Still, with all of the fire that was out there from the WEE agents and even the GJ agents, along with other authorities, Kim found herself hit yet again. She figured out that blasts were piercing her aura because she was getting tired. She never got tired so quickly in all of her life. She guessed that Shego was right; damn, she was going to never hear the end of it, unless of course, she died and went to Heaven. Knowing Shego, she would just break into Heaven though, and she still would never hear the end of it.

Kim figured that her best bet would be to land; that way she would at least not be a bright red airborne mark. She could still be able to keep an eye on Gemini, who was suddenly armed and marching toward her. He had his eye-patch flipped up to make full use of his dragon eye and he began firing at her. Kim dodged and countered with her own projectile. She was starting to breathe harder with every flame that she threw and every shot that she dodged. She was beginning to take some hits, just unable to get out of the way fast enough, even though she knew that they were coming. Some were making it through her dragon shield.

"Damn it, Princess, didn't I tell you that you weren't ready for this mess?" Shego barked as she made her way over to Kim to have the redhead's back.

"No one's ready for this mess!" Kim pointed out in her own defense. GJ agents were dropping left and right, being overwhelmed by WEE's dragon-users.

"You got me there," Shego remarked because it was the truth. They were getting their asses handed to them, even with fresh bodies arriving every couple of minutes.

Kim kept her eye on Gemini, who was still battling back and forth with her. Shego watched her back for her to make sure no one else got a chance to tag the redhead. Suddenly, though, Shego heard Kim cough in pain and she turned around to see what was going on. Kim was on her knees, coughing still, blood dripping off her shoulder.

"Pumpkin, talk to me," Shego said while falling to Kim's side, easily forgetting that they were in the middle of the most intense battle of their lives.

"I'm fine. I think I wore myself out using the dragon so much so soon," Kim admitted while trying to catch her breath.

"You're shot," Shego noticed thanks to the blood coming out of her lover.

Kim did not say anything to that because she was shot in the shoulder. Shego turned her attention to the person responsible for her wounded love. A fire of hatred blazed in her emerald eyes hotter than her plasma could ever imagine. Gemini actually gulped because his dragon eye told him something rather frightening; he was looking at his death.

"You want out of prison so badly, buddy boy? Fine, when I'm done with you, you'll be able to go wherever the wind take you!" Shego declared as she flared up in a way that he had never seen.

Gemini could not believe his eyes, the regular one or the dragon one, as he watched what Shego was able to do with her powers thanks to two years of sparring with Kim and other exercises. She set her entire body ablaze with emerald fire; the plasma even danced off of her hair. The jade flame crackled and flared off of her just like energy from a star. She looked like she had risen out of the deepest pits of Hell and was blessed with unholy, unfathomable green energy. He gulped again.

"You might want to start running because I can tell you now, bullets melt before they touch me when I'm like this, so the gun doesn't do you much good and the dragon eye is going to be giving you a little headache in about a minute anyway. You're going to be at my mercy and considering our past, you can imagine, I don't have any," Shego stated with a deep, almost animalistic growl. After everything that he had done to her and everything that he had put her lover through, she would love nothing more than to wipe his entire existence off the face of the Earth with her bare hands.

A lone bead of sweat ran down Gemini's cheek while a chill ran up his spine as he bore witness to her amazing power. She was right about the dragon eye, but he was not going to trust her on the bullets thing, even though his golden eye was telling him that a bullet would probably evaporate long before it touched her. He opened fire anyway.

"Bad choice," the green-skinned woman said in a deadly tone.

Shego shot over to Gemini, not even looking to give him a chance to get away. She sliced through his gun with more ease than a sharpened sword through tissue. He gasped in fear and fell back in an attempt to escape. Just as she was about to tear into him like never before, he clutched his dragon eye, having a sensory overload thanks to using the power for too long, which she knew would happen. He actually passed out from the pain and fear of what he knew she was going to do before she got a chance to do it, which disappointed her of course.

"Damn it!" Shego screamed aloud in fury. She wanted her revenge against him. She wanted revenge for the nightmares that she had, for the nightmares that Ann had, and even for the nightmares that Kim sometimes had knowing what she was capable of it she got angry enough. Then there was the fact that his minions had almost killed Kim to make dragon knock-offs. Everything that was happening now was all his fault and she wanted him to feel physically what they felt, but it was impossible and pointless if the bastard was unconscious.

She then remembered that she was currently in a war zone with her lover, who was wounded. She went back to Kim's side, finding the redhead still trying to defend herself, even though it was wiping her out to use her powers. Shego attacked any and everyone near Kim.

"I'll get you out of this, Princess," Shego promised sincerely and in a gentle tone.

"I know," Kim said with confidence.

Shego made sure to keep the enemies away from them, but now, she was starting to wear out. Hey, it was hard work keeping her whole body plasma-charged like it was, but it was necessary with all of the dragon-users still crawling about and kicking GJ agents' asses. Shego was not going to let her and Kim be in that number of fallen agents, but her charge was winding down.

"Betty, where the hell is the backup?" Shego demanded to know in her communication unit.

"They're there!" Doctor Director hollered in response. She was aware that things were not going well considering she had surveillance of the whole battle.

"They're getting their asses kicked with everyone else then!" the pale woman pointed out. The backup was worthless if they were suffering the same fate as the people they were coming in to rescue.

"I can see that!" the boss retorted. She was sick of Shego pointing out the obvious all the damn time, especially at such a critical point.

"Then do something about it!" the green-skinned woman shouted.

"I'm trying!" Doctor Director replied in a very heated tone. It was not like she was just sitting back, drinking coffee, and watching her organization getting beaten, bruised, and killed. She was sending in bodies, weapons, and trying to come up with all sorts of plans, but those manufactured dragon-users were still tearing into her personnel.

"Damn it," Shego said once again. She was pretty sure that was the thousandth time that she said that in that hour alone.

Shego and Kim pressed on, firing on enemies. Sure, they were dropping people considering the fact that the new dragon-users had inferior dragons and they tired easily, but it was still hundreds of them and more arriving every minute. It was as if DNAmy had made a dragon to put into every WEE agent in existence. What did she have a dragon assembly line or something, Shego wondered. Kim was ready to pass out, having hit her limit a long time ago, but continuing on because she could not leave her lover to fight alone. Shego's plasma charge was starting to vanish over parts of her body; she was starting to have trouble holding up one arm from throwing so much plasma.

"We are so damned screwed," Shego muttered as she glanced up in the sky to see more black dragons landing. It seemed like GJ was about to be wiped out.

And then the strangest thing happened, and for that day it had a lot of things to top to be the strangest. A column of blood red swirling flames rained down onto the battlefield, taking out dozens of dragon-users in one hit. Shego wondered what was going on and looked in the sky to locate what was the source of fire, which happened to be a dark crimson dragon. Even though she knew that it was not Kim, she did have to glance behind her to make sure. Kim was crouched on the ground, breathing like she had just participated in a triathlon contest.

"Um…Doctor Director, are you seeing this?" Shego asked in her comm. unit. She sounded beyond baffled by what was going on.

"The new dragon? Yes. That's not Kim by any chance, is it?" Doctor Director inquired curiously, trying her best not to sound confused because she knew the new dragon was not Kim. It was not the right color. Still, she had to be sure, just like Shego.

"No, Kim's behind me, lucky to be conscious and alive by my good graces," Shego replied.

The new dragon continued attacking, taking out waves of the black dragons. It was incredible to see. The enemies turned their attention to the newcomer and focused their energy on halting that problem. The blood-colored dragon was not affected by anything coming at it and continued its attack on the WEE dragon-users.

The GJ agents seemed to be revitalized by the overwhelming appearance of a dragon that was on their side that was not Kim. They were just glad for the help and suddenly things did not seem so hopeless anymore as the blood-colored dragon took down enemies by the dozens. Shego turned to look at Kim.

"You ready to get back into this thing?" the green-skinned woman inquired with a cocky smirk.

"Can't let them do all the work," Kim replied with an expression similar to her lover's.

"Don't think that let's you off the hook, though."

"Oh, man," the younger agent groaned.

Shego pulled Kim to her feet and they went back to battling with WEE. The crimson dragon carried on, even though GJ was making a comeback. The WEE dragon-users were now the ones dropping like flies, some of them from plain exhaustion and others from attacks from GJ agents. It seemed that a lot of the WEE agents were using the dragons for too long.

By the end of the battle, Kim was back on the ground, tired out of her mind. Shego was right next to her, breathing just as hard. Every WEE dragon-users was now in the dirt, either unconscious because of they were unaccustomed to the dragons or from wounds inflicted upon them in the fighting. A lot of GJ agents were on the ground too.

"Kimmie, where's Gemini?" Shego inquired while wiping sweat off of her forehead.

Kim took a look around the battlefield, silently praying that Gemini had not gotten away. She started chuckling as she spotted him. She managed to lift her arm and point off to the right. Shego turned to see Gemini being cuffed by some guy in a suit; she did not know what agency he was with, but as long as he was arresting Gemini, she was all right with it. Shego had mixed feelings about it. She was happy seeing that Gemini had not gotten away and would be locked back up, but she really wanted to tear his face off with her bare claws.

Kim looked around the area now scanning for the crimson dragon. It was still there, about to take off from what she could see. She knew that she had to act quickly if she wanted to know exactly who that was.

"Wait!" Kim shouted as she pushed herself up from the ground and ran off toward the dragon.

"Shego, follow Kim and find out who the hell that is with that dragon," Doctor Director ordered.

Shego sighed and trotted off after her lover. The dragon turned its attention to Kim as she came over. The redhead stopped as soon as she was standing before the blood-colored dragon. She had to catch her breath.

Kim actually did not know what she wanted to say, but she did not have to say anything. The dragon aura disappeared and she got to see who was wielding such precise powers. She could not believe her eyes, but then again, neither could the dragon-user.

"You're Mim Possible," Kim said. The shocking thing was that the woman looked just like the picture in her file, which was a hundred years old. She was over a hundred years old, but she looked like she was in her mid-twenties.

"And you look a lot like me," the redheaded woman remarked with a smile.

Shego just stared; well, she also listened to Doctor Director, who was barking orders in her ear. Apparently, she and Kim were going to have to bring Mim in. She hoped that it was as easy as the boss was trying to make it seem. Well, she was going to try the easy way and see if it worked.

"Hey, Mim, I'm being told you have to come with us to GJ HQ," Shego informed the redheaded woman, who just continued to smile. Shego was not sure what to make of that expression.

--------------

Next time: the end.


	11. Kindred

I don't own these characters. I also don't own the dragon eyes.

11: Kindred

Kim had to take being scolded six different times and those did not even include Shego, who was waiting patiently for her turn; it was enough to scare the crap out of Kim. Her parents, her brothers, Ron, and Doctor Director reprimanded her for going out into the epic battle between the WEE agents and the GJ agents, even though it was clear that she was not totally healthy yet. Shego was going to chew her up and spit her out, though. Well, at least they won the battle, she thought.

The battle itself was very weird. There were hundreds of dragon-users in the WEE ranks thanks to DNAmy copying Kim's dragon. The thing was that DNAmy had not done the best job. The dragon-users were not accustomed to their new powers and burned out easily. Also, their dragons just were not that strong. Currently, everyone was also finding out that the synthetic dragons did not last; many of them had already faded from the users and were totally gone. DNAmy herself had been caught miles away from the battle by some GJ agents assigned to capturing her; she had several outstanding warrants on her and was in prison at the moment right with every single person that she created a dragon for.

Monkey Fist had been with DNAmy, so he was caught too; they had been talking about the future of WEE. There did not seem to be any future for WEE as Gemini was locked up again in an even more secure and isolated cell than before. With all of the WEE plotters in custody, GJ was allowed to do interrogations and GJ had ways of making people talking, mostly through telepaths and hard-working truth serums.

The weirdest thing about the battle was not the fighting itself, but the person that showed up to save all of the GJ agents, who had been getting handled quite well by all of the WEE dragon-users. The savior of the day was someone that should not have even been alive, but was quite well and good. The original dragon-user, Mim Possible.

Mim had also surrendered herself rather peacefully to GJ when everything was said and done. She was currently waiting to be interrogated and possibly charged for crimes that she had allegedly committed a hundred years ago. She wished that they would let her talk with her family before hand, but the boss did not want her interacting with any of the agents, especially Kim.

The door to the room opened and Mim was not surprised to see Doctor Director walk in. The boss did not seem to pay Mim too much attention at first, but when she sat down, she easily looked the redhead in the eye. Mim was rather impressed with that because not too many people had ever been able to look right at her; there was just something about her that intimidated people and they never could figure out what it was. The leader of GJ knew what it was, though; it was that look of ultimate confidence, like Mim could take on gods and walk away laughing. It was a look that she was used to because of Kim, who happened to have the same look in her eyes most of the time.

"So, Mim, I can assume you know why you're here," Doctor Director said in a very professional tone.

"Probably interfering directly in GJ affairs," Mim answered rather nonchalantly. She knew there was more to her little "visit" than that, though. She just preferred not to think about the other reason that she might be there and why she had been arrested.

"That and what happened a hundred years ago," Doctor Director stated what the redhead did not wish to hear.

Mim could not help it; she glanced away, betraying the rule of never letting the enemy see her flinch immediately with that action. She hated even thinking about back then and what happened. The misery was still coiling around her insides like a constricting serpent, forever tightening and just waiting for break her into a trillion pieces. It was not that she wanted to forget what happened, but that it never happened at all. If only her powers could change the past, she often wished.

"Now, you can fill me on your side of the story and then you can fill me on why you're still alive and if I believe you, we'll see about how much prison time you'll be getting," Doctor Director commented coolly. She noted the blatant look away, but chose to ignore it for the moment.

Mim laughed a bit. "You remind me a lot of the director of GJ when I was here. He was a force to be reckoned with too. Didn't take any guff from his agents and always seemed to be in control."

"This isn't the time to reminisce," the brown-haired woman said, still sounding rather professional and not in the mood for any nonsense.

"Yet you want me to tell you a story of something that happened a hundred years ago," the redhead pointed out. Apparently, she was a smart-aleck.

"Now would be a good time to start," Doctor Director said seriously.

"I know the file says I'm a traitor and that I killed Jonathon Stoppable, but the file is very mistaken. I would never do such a thing. I couldn't do such a thing. I loved that man with all my heart and my soul and that's why what happened happened. When the fog covered our team, I could still see what was going on, but I didn't react fast enough to save him. He was cut down by a mutant, we called them then. I don't know what you call them now. You know, the folks that can change into animals. When I saw him fall, I lost all the control I tried to maintain over the years to keep the dragon inside of me from going insane, but this was too much for me. I don't even know what happened after that, but I found out when GJ came hunting for me. I ran. I was scared. I was grief-stricken. I thought for a while that everything they said was true, that I had killed Jonathon because I couldn't remember and they always told me that the thing inside of me was evil, was a demon. I went into seclusion after that and spent years cursing this thing inside of me, which didn't do me much good," Mim explained in a low voice.

The redhead did not look at Doctor Director as she spoke. She focused mostly to her left, gazing slightly at the speckled, tiled floor. There was an unmistakable sorrow in her eyes and in her voice as she spoke, especially when she mentioned Jonathon Stoppable. Oh, she missed that man. She spent so many nights damning herself for not being fast enough to save him. What good were all her powers if she could not save the man that she loved? She had always felt rather worthless since that day, useless to all the world since she had been useless to him.

"So, what you're saying is that the enemies ambushed you with super-powered agents? I thought back then GJ was the only organization with such people," Doctor Director commented, sounding as professional as ever more from habit than anything else. The tone was to keep prisoners from figuring out what was going through her mind, but it was a near impossible thing to do with Mim considering her powers.

"No one's got a monopoly on people," the redhead pointed out.

"Let's suppose you're telling the truth. I'm guessing you think you did your penance when you disappeared and never resurfaced."

"Director, I could've saved the man I love, but I wasn't fast enough. Do you think I'll ever feel like I've done penance for that? Not to mention, I don't even know how many lives I extinguished that day when I let the dragon rule over me and it leveled a forest along with a building full of people in it. Do you really think any amount of running away is going to make me feel any better?" Mim inquired, now looking at the boss with those same unnerving eyes that Kim had, eyes that were always gathering more information than anyone could ever imagine. But her eyes had something that Kim's lacked; her eyes held regret, pain, and eternal sadness. There was nothing that she could ever do that would feel like she had atoned for her sins that day.

Doctor Director did not seem affected by the question. "All right. You ran away. And did what, found the secret to eternal youth?" she asked.

"My appearance and the fact that I'm still alive are due to the dragon energy that flows through me. I don't use my powers at all for the most part, so they have to do something to ebb out of my system and run their course like any other power or body function. So, they mostly keep me alive and young, although after today, I'm feeling a little closer to my age than ever before," Mim remarked with a bit of a laugh. She was used to making light of her dragon powers from when she used to talk about them, even though that had been very long ago. She was also trying to use humor to feel more comfortable with her whole situation now and to not have to think about that accursed night.

"Why did you come out today?" Doctor Director inquired.

"I could practically smell all of the new dragons in the air. I was more than bit curious as to what was going on with such a surge in what I know is a rare ability and then I saw what they were doing and figured I'd lend a helping hand. No thanks required," the redhead teased with a smirk.

"You weren't going to get any anyway. What have you been doing these hundred years?"

"Learning more about my dragon powers and nothing more. It's been a long and lonely hundred years," Mim commented, appearing sullen once again. "I don't suppose you'll let me visit with my family while I'm here," she requested. Maybe she would be able to make some connections to the world again or at least find out that she was not totally hated by the people she was closest to as far as blood went. She hoped that they did not believe that she was a traitor.

"We'll see," Doctor Director answered, which got a smile out of the redhead. The boss tried not to contemplate the reaction to her indirect response. She wondered what reaction she had given to those eyes that made Mim smile, though.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Mim inquired.

"Tell me everything you can about the dragon."

"This is going to be a long conversation then," Mim remarked while leaning back in her chair.

"We both have time," Doctor Director pointed out.

Mim did not argue that and invited the leader of GJ to butt-in with questions anytime that she felt necessary as the discussion got underway. Doctor Director had planned to do that anyway. Mim started to explain the basic principal of the dragon and it surprised Doctor Director to hear that it was actually more or less like every other power that a person possessed, on a very basic level though.

There were just a couple of things that set the dragon apart from other powers. The few things were rather complicated, like the fact that it fused with a person in a way that it seemed like the dragon-user did not have powers. It was just that the powers were ingrained in every bit of the person and it was also dispersed through the body, not clustered together in a region of the brain or in just certain cells for it to be easily found like other powers.

Another thing that set the dragon apart from other powers, aside for the number of abilities the dragon granted and the wild amount of raw power and energy that it offered, was that at an early stage in life the dragon connected with the whole brain of the person carrying the power and it was able to attached itself to a person's consciousness. Through the connection, the dragon itself was able to develop its own consciousness to a certain degree and therefore become its own thinking entity, which was why it seemed to be separate being from the carrier when it was actually part of the carrier.

"Kim's dragon claims to be a separate being," Doctor Director said.

"So does mine. They don't like to accept that they're really just a part of us from what I can tell. Or maybe they just don't believe it because they swear they can 'think' like the rest of us. Thank goodness mines sleeps most of the time now or it would have driven me mad a long time ago with this debate," Mim commented with a little chuckle. She found the fact that her dragon could "think" and communicate was one of the few annoyances that came with the complex power.

"You talk about it as if it is a separate being, though," the GJ leader noted.

"Well, it can think for itself, so to a certain extent it is a separate being. Typically though, all it does is offer up ways to use the dragon energy, which is the source of all of the dragon powers and sort of amplifies any normal human abilities. Other than that, it mostly remains quiet and dormant."

"Tell me about this dragon energy. You said that's what's kept you alive all these years, right?"

"Yes. As I said, I don't use my powers much, if any at all for the most part. Some things can't be helped, like the dragon eyes are always going to a minimum extent. The aura tends to pop up instinctively if I'm about to suffer a minor injury, like from a trip or something. The unconscious things the energy does are there all the time. But, when I'm not using the powers, the energy is looking to run its course in some manner, so it's slowly running its course by keeping my body functioning to the extent that you see."

"If the dragon isn't a separate being occupying your body, then how is it that it can take control of you?" Doctor Director inquired.

"It's not that the dragon takes control. The problem for the most part is that the dragon is me. I get angry like any other person, which even when I didn't know much about the powers wasn't too much to concern yourself about. But, if I get too emotional, the dragon energy beams to life just like anything else in my body would. With me, my powers rage accordingly and as the file pointed out, it can be a horrible thing when that happens," Mim answered.

"So, am I to believe that you have that problem totally under control?"

"For the most part, I should say so. It's hard to compare it to anything as I have been living away from the world for the better part of a century. But, I've gotten angry every now and then as any person would, but the dragon doesn't form. I don't level cities. I just get angry, let it run its course, and then go about my day like a normal person would."

"So, the dragon doesn't form unless you want it to?" Doctor Director inquired, as it seemed that was what the redhead was implying.

"_Only_ if I want it to now. It might have a consciousness, but its will is weak because it isn't entirely a free-thinking being like you or me. Also because it gains its consciousness by latching onto my brain, it thinks like me for the most part, making it a smart-aleck much to my annoyance since I'm the only person it can talk to anyway. To me at this point, the dragon is like my hand. My hand only does what I want it to do. Sure, the hand doesn't have sarcastic comments to go along with what I tell it to do, but it does it nonetheless. The dragon is the same," Mim explained.

Doctor Director nodded. Mim seemed to be honest in everything that she was saying. The brown-haired woman leaned back in her seat and tried her best not move, lest she would give away her thoughts to Mim's dragon eyes, although she was fairly certain that she had done that already. She had just been trying her best to betray very little to Mim's delicate eyes.

"May I see my family now?" Mim inquired politely. "It'll give you time to think on what you want to do without my staring at you, after all," she added.

Doctor Director frowned; all she needed was another smart-aleck, she thought sarcastically. She dismissed Mim into the custody of Shego, who was still waiting to be debriefed much to her annoyance. Shego knew that Doctor Director intentionally kept her waiting longer than most agents, which was the case; it was revenge in Doctor Director's opinion.

--------------

Mim was taken to the Possible residence to get to know her surviving family. She knew that they were curious about not only the fact that she was alive, but also if she was guilty of the crimes that circulated in whispers through generations. She really did not want to tell the story of what happened again, but she figured that if she could do it for Doctor Director, then she definitely could do it for fellow Possibles. Her family actually did not know if they should believe her or not until Kim spoke up.

"I hope you don't run anymore. We Possibles should stick together. Best support group ever," Kim remarked with a smile.

It seemed that Kim believed Mim and everyone present knew that it was fairly impossible to lie to Kim. She could just pick up any and all subtle hints to let her know that she was being told a lie. Shego did wonder if it was possible for one dragon-user to know how to fool another dragon-user, though; hey, she was a skeptical creature by birth.

"Kimmie's right. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want," James offered Mim.

"Thank you very much. This is one of the few things that I really longed for over a hundred years," Mim said. "I really missed having a family to turn to."

"Don't worry, in a couple of days, the tweebs'll have you running back to the mountains," Shego remarked. She knew that they got on her and Kimmie's nerves whenever they were at the house.

"Hey!" Jim and Tim objected to that.

"I'm sure you two are fine," Mim said to the boys with a warm smile. "Besides, I had brothers too. I know how they are."

Everyone took time to get to know Mim while she was there. Kim occasionally glanced at Shego, who was glaring at her "roommate" most of the time. Kim gulped; she was probably going to be tied to the bed when they got home and forced to stay there until she was at a hundred percent and then she was still going to have to worry about Shego probably further punishing her in some unspeakable manner.

They were only together for a few hours before Mim was called back to GJ HQ. Shego had to escort her there; Shego knew that she was being given such orders to get on her nerves and it was working rather well. The pale woman glanced at Kim before leaving, which just caused Kim to gulp again; she was so dead.

"So, Shego, you and Kim seem rather close," Mim commented, looking to make conversation as well as better understand the people around her without using her powers all of the time.

"Yeah, we're going to be a lot closer later on because I'm going to put my foot up her ass," Shego remarked. She was certainly going to teach Kim a thing or two about taking better care of herself, not to mention not worrying Shego to death by showing up to a battle of epic proportions when she not at full strength.

"You're rather hostile toward her verbally, but your body language toward her is rather gentle," Mim noted. She thought it was rather odd and she wondered why the green-skinned woman was like that.

"And this is your business how?" Shego inquired with a bit of an attitude. She did not want some stranger using crazy powers and discovering the full extent of her affections toward Kim. That was for Kim and for Kim alone to know in her opinion.

"I suppose it's not. I'm just feeling out my environment and the people here. Are you and Kim…?" the redhead left the question open for her escort to fill in whatever she wanted.

"We're roommates," Shego answered.

Mim decided to accept that response. She did not know what to make of the answer, though. It was clear to her eyes that there was something much deeper there than roommates, so she was not sure why Shego would say such a thing, especially since Shego knew that Mim could not be fooled thanks to the dragon. She was aware that it was not shame or embarrassment that made Shego refer to her relationship with Kim as "roommates" and Shego was not offering up anything that explained her answer as far as body language with.

Mim never did get an explanation on the "roommates" answer. Shego was relieved of her duty of babysitting Mim when they got to the main building. Doctor Director took control of the redhead and Shego was dismissed for the day. She went right back to the Possible household to pick up Kim, who stalled in going home, but knew that it was inevitable.

"Okay, Shego, before you flip out on me," Kim started to say as soon as they entered their apartment.

"No, no, no," Shego interjected. "Go take a shower, get into your pajamas, and get into bed. I don't want to hear anything from you about what you did today."

"But—"

"No. Shower, pajamas, bed, now," the pale woman ordered.

The redhead sighed; it would seem that she was back to being an invalid. She followed the orders to the letter and ended up in bed. A half-hour later, Shego joined her. They did not have to worry about dinner; they ate at the Possible residence. Kim hesitantly moved closer to Shego, not sure if she was going to be scolded or not once she finally made contact. She smiled just a little bit when she settled onto the green-skinned woman and was not reprimanded in any way for anything at all.

"Do you think Mim is going to be all right?" Kim asked curiously.

"She's been okay for a hundred years. I don't see why that should change just because a pain in the ass like Betty is on the case," Shego answered honestly. She was pretty sure that Mim could take care of herself since she had been doing it over a century.

"She's telling the truth, you know," Kim commented.

"I figured as much when you welcomed her with open arms," the plasma-user replied, trying her best not to sound like she did not care, even though she really did not care. Mim was not her relative, after all. She was just responding to the questions because Kim was the one posing them.

"Well, she is. I hope Doctor Director knows it too. I mean, she shouldn't have to run anymore when she really didn't do anything wrong, except for get mad over something that I think she was justified in getting mad over. She made a mistake, but she regrets it."

"I don't doubt you on that, Princess."

"Well, I just hope Doctor Director understand that," Kim said.

"Hey, she might be a pain in the ass, but she's not stupid," Shego pointed out.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Shego remarked. "Oh, and don't think you're off the hook, cupcake."

Kim groaned; damn it, she thought that everything was going to be all right. She decided to just go to sleep, considering that things might be better in the morning. She did hope that everything worked out with Mim.

----(Next day)

There was a knock at the door and Kim tried her best to jump up from the bed. Shego barked at her the second that she moved, which caused her to pout and then lean back into the pillows. Shego went to answer the door once she was certain that Kim was not going anywhere.

"Oh, so the eye-patch wearing pain-in-the-ass actually let you go?" Shego commented when she saw who was at the door. It was Mim. She was not surprised that the redhead was released, but she was a bit curious as to why Mim was at their front door.

"Apparently, she has a use for me," Mim answered with a bit of a half-smile.

"I'm going to guess Kimmie's involved since you're here," the pale woman stated.

"You're right," Mim said.

"Well, Kimmie's not allowed to come out and play until next week. So, why don't you go out and look around town and everything? Go spend sometime with the family and everything," Shego suggested in a rather friendly tone. She did think that Mim needed such things after being isolated for a century over something that she did not even mean to do.

Mim laughed a bit. "Just roommates you say, huh?" she asked with a teasing expression. They were odd roommates then.

"That's all we are," Shego replied with a half-smile.

Mim laughed some more, but she did not object because she knew that Shego was quite serious about Kim not going anywhere until next week. She did inform Doctor Director that she was not allowed to do anything with Kim until next week and Doctor Director told her the same thing as Shego had. So, she did go look around town, to see how it changed in the past hundred years. She also went to spend time with her family, who welcomed her presence, which made her quite happy.

----(New day)

Kim and Mim were in Kim's special training room in GJ HQ's main building. It was Kim's first day of freedom after more than a week of Shego's tyrannical reign where she could not leave the apartment. She and Mim were about to start a new routine that had been ordered by Doctor Director; Mim was going to teach Kim about the dragon and how to use the power to the best of her ability. It was something that Kim had needed for a long time, but no one had really been able to provide. Mim was glad to be of assistance, especially since she was helping her niece.

"So, how did Doctor Director come up with this idea?" Kim asked curiously, not that she was complaining.

"Well, after hooking me up to a bunch of machines to find out if I was telling the truth or not, she concluded I was being earnest and then she proposed this because she said that you never had a proper teacher," Mim explained.

"She was my teacher," Kim pointed out, defending Doctor Director from her own words.

Mim nodded to that; she had figured that Doctor Director was the one that taught Kim. She would not say that the woman did a bad job, but she was very limited in what she could do. That was part of the reason that she was rather eager to find out if Mim was telling the truth.

Before hooking Mim up to several different machines to find out if she was being earnest in her account of things, Doctor Director had tried to use telepaths, even though Mim told her that would not work. The dragon automatically blocked any telepathic links, even if Mim tried to let them in. It was a lot of resisting and even though the dragon's will was weak, it persisted to the point of annoyance and Mim did not want to bother with it. She did have to put up with a lot of gloating from the semi-conscious entity after it kept out the telepaths.

"She thinks she failed you, not that she said that. You can just tell, though. She cares a lot about you and wants to make sure you don't end up doing something you regret with all of this power, which I can understand. So, I'm hoping to help you to the point where using the dragon will be like walking and that way you never have to worry about something negative happening with your power…unless you want that something to happen anyway," Mim said.

"I don't want anything negative to happen," Kim insisted quite sincerely. She never wanted to use her powers for something wrong.

"Then, let's get to the lessons."

Kim nodded. "Can I ask you one question before we get started?"

"Fire away."

"Well, I heard about how the dragon powers are what's kept you alive and young for all this time. I was wondering…is that going to happen to me too?" Kim asked curiously.

Kim did not want to live as long as Mim had. She did not want to watch everyone around her grow old and die. She did not want to be alive decades after everyone that she loved was gone. She imagined that it would be quite the hollow existence, which Mim would testify to.

"It shouldn't," Mim answered without a pause between them.

"No?" Kim said with hope.

"As long as you use the power, you should age just like everyone else. Like I've said to the lady in charge, this happened with me because I haven't used my powers almost at all in the past hundred years. Once I mastered it, I stopped doing anything with the dragon. There was nothing for me to use the powers for. The dragon is just really incredible energy and it needs to run its course somehow. This is it running its course in me," Mim explained while holding up her youthful hand.

"How long do you think that'll happen with you?" Kim asked.

"I hope not too much longer. Well, maybe just a little longer. I would like to get to know my nieces and nephews," Mim replied. Not only did she have Kim's immediate family to get to know, but there were other Possibles all over that she wanted to get to know and that she wanted them to know that she was not a criminal or a demon like they thought.

Kim smiled. "I hope you're around a little longer too. Maybe you can help me get out of trouble," she remarked.

"Shego is quite the roommate," the elder redhead noted, laughing a bit as she spoke.

"You have no idea," Kim replied with an amused look on her face.

"Well, if you want, you can tell me about her while we work," Mim said.

Kim nodded and proceeded to tell Mim about her relationship with Shego while Mim started the tutoring session. The pair already knew that they were going to get along quite well and they were both happy to be with each other. It was odd, almost like finding a kindred spirit. A kindred spirit that was not going to help her get out of trouble, Kim mentally remarked. She had to remember to stop worrying Shego because the consequences were killer, to her anyway.

Mim and Kim worked out twice a week. Shego did not say anything, even though it cut into her sparring time with Kim. Shego thought the tutoring was a good thing and she was happy that her lover was finally getting the help that she needed. It was a good thing that Doctor Director was reasonable and pragmatic. But, they all did remain alert; after all, now they had two dragon-users among them and plenty of people now knew about dragons. They had to be careful, but Mim and Kim were no fools and they were the original dragon-users. If nothing else, they had shown that the original models were the best.

--------------

The end.


End file.
